Flower of Love
by NaruSaiequalslove
Summary: on Sai's birthday, he gets the present of his life. Naruto starts coming to terms with some strange feelings for an likely someone. what's more, these feelings r in danger with Sasuke's arrival NaruSai, a little of NaruSasu... - -'
1. Chapter 1: Flourishing Feelings

Narusai: Flourishing Feelings

This is the first fanfic I've done in 4 years so I'm very rusty… -.-'

WARNING!: Yaoi. Do not read if u don't like! Or if u don't like extreme yaoi, or if u don't like the pairing.

"What we call love is the desire to awaken and to keep awake in another's body, heart and mind, the responsibility of flattering, in our place, the self of which we are not very certain."

-Paul Geraldy

Naruto awoke one morning to a ray of sunlight. The slight shimmer of ray traveled through the window's glass and hit in between his eyes. It's warmth in the near November end was a rare occurrence. Once it landed on Naruto's skin, he stirred. Only when that warmth spread did he wake up. Naruto yawned and stretched. Already, he could feel the chill in the air once his covers slid down his body, caressing him over his clothes.

Naruto slowly stood. He trembled a bit as the cold ground under him sent icy shivers up his legs and throughout his body. Slowly, Naruto walked to fix himself some breakfast. He put the kettle on, and while he waited for the water to boil, he dressed himself. Once he'd got on his trademark orange outfit, the water was boiling. Naruto poured it into a cup of miso ramen. He sighed impatiently. He hated waiting the designated three minutes. Naruto allowed his mind to wander. There was no mission that day, and there was possibly no way that he would hang out with Sai. Naruto decided that he'd go visit Sakura. Naruto smiled at the thought. It was perfect. A surprise visit.

The aroma of delicious ramen wafted all over his apartment. Naruto's smile spread. He sat down at his table, ramen in front of him, ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered before digging in.

The ramen didn't survive more than five minutes. Naruto beamed. He licked his lips, savoring the last of his breakfast. Naruto stretched. He walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. The anticipation of seeing Sakura overwhelmed him. Once he was done, he locked up his apartment and made his way to see his teammate.

Naruto whistled a cheerful tune as he strut happily though the village. He walked past an empty training field. He stopped in his tracks, and he stopped whistling. He back tracked his steps until he reached the field again. He stared at it. Naruto blinked. He had been correct. Sai sat on a log. He was staring out at the horizon. Naruto blinked again. Sai sat motionless, but what caught Naruto off guard was his expression. Sai wore a pensive, distracted look. Naruto blinked a third time, he rubbed his eyes drastically. He opened them and looked. No. He had been right. Naruto frowned.

"Hmm…?"

Naruto walked away. He found it odd to find Sai like that. Although Sai was learning about emotions, Naruto never expected such a sincere expression on him. Naruto shook his head, ignoring his unsettled thoughts, discarding them to the back of his mind. Naruto hurried along to see Sakura. When he got to her residence, Naruto was informed that she was with the Hokage. Naruto made his way to see Tsunade. Once he got there, he was stopped by Shizune before he could get any further. Shizune informed him that Sakura could not be disturbed, because she was undergoing rigorous training.

Naruto sighed. Down in his spirits, Naruto slowly walked away. Subconsciously, he made his way home. Again, he paused once he got to the training area. He stopped completely when he noticed Sai. He sat in the same spot. In fact, he hadn't moved at all. Naruto frowned. Sai had not moved a single muscle. He looked like a sculpted figure, his pale skin only making it more so. Naruto walked over to him.

"Sai. What are you doing?"

Sai looked at Naruto. His expression was blank, all trace of emotions lost.

"Nothing."

Sai's monotone voice disturbed Naruto. Sai looked back at the horizon. He looked…distracted? Naruto stared at him, feeling a strange sensation of desolation for the boy.

"Aren't you cold? You're going to get sick, with your midriff exposed like that."

Naruto blushed slightly at his choice of words. He didn't know he could realize such a thing. Sai seemed unfazed. He continued to stare at the line where earth met the sky. Although his expression was blank, Naruto knew something was on Sai's mind. He concluded that Sai was in fact, distracted, a hard fact to accept.

"No…I'm not cold…I don't feel anything at all actually…" Sai spoke tonelessly, but Naruto could sense the solemnest behind it, infuriating him.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything!?" Naruto asked angrily.

Sai did not speak. He stared silently at the prospect. A small sigh escaped him. Naruto scowled. He grabbed Sai by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him towards himself, making Sai stand. He did not look startled at all, and that fueled Naruto's anger. He punched Sai in the face. Again, Sai wore an expressionless mask. He didn't move.

"Why won't you answer me!?"

There was a pause before Sai answered.

"Because I have nothing to say…"

His impassive eyes looked at Naruto, who growled, not getting the answer he wanted.

"You annoy me! You know that!?"

"Yes."

When there was not hesitation in Sai's answer, Naruto snapped. He lashed out and began punching Sai, who didn't resist. When Naruto was about to deliver the eighteenth blow, eighteen in total, Sai caught his fist, holding it securely. Sai smiled.

"That is enough. Thank you."

Sai's smile frightened Naruto. His lips tweaked downward. What was he smiling for? Sai let go of Naruto, who took a couple of steps back once he was free. Sai began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"Home."

"No you're not!"

Sai stopped.

"I'm not?"

"No! You're not! You're going to the store!"

"I am?"

"Yes. You are. You need to buy a sweater."

"…" Sai looked at Naruto, perplexed. "No I'm not. I am going home."

Naruto sighed.

"You're hopeless. I guess I could give it to you."

"…" Sai looked at Naruto blankly. "You…want to give me something…?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. Hasn't anyone ever given you anything before?"

Sai nodded.

"Yes. Enemy ninja give me wounds, cuts, and bruises all the time."

Naruto sighed again, looking at the ground, shaking his head slightly.

"You really are hopeless…"

"…"

Sai turned around and began walking away again.

"Here!"

When Naruto called out, Sai stopped and turned around, only to be met by a dark but soft object, colliding into his face.

"Omf!"

Sai took off the cloth from his face. It was Naruto's jacket. He stared at it blankly. Naruto walked up beside him.

"Put it on. I don't want you catching a cold."

Sai put on the jacket, but he did not zip it up. He held it closer to himself.

"It smells nice," Sai smiled a tiny but genuine smile. "…like you…"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Shut up!"

"It's warm…" Sai noticed.

"I thought you couldn't feel anything?" Naruto looked at Sai suspiciously.

Sai was not paying attention. His attention was on the ground. Naruto frowned.

"Why don't you ever answer me!?"

Slowly, Sai looked up at Naruto, then, he quickly looked away, blankly. Naruto let a tiny gasp leak out of his lips. He didn't know if Sai had realized it, but in that small instant that Sai had looked at him, Naruto saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He was almost positive that he even saw them get watery for a second. Now, they were as emotionless as ever, staring expressionlessly into the nothing that was the distance.

Naruto looked at Sai with melancholy. Sai had been acting strange all day. Naruto found that he didn't like it. He didn't know why, but he was unsettled by Sai's odd behavior. Something was definitely bothering Sai, and Naruto was determined to find out what it was.

"Sai…Is something wrong?" Naruto asked him, indisputably concerned. "If there is, you can tell me. You're my friend." Naruto almost choked at the word friend. He observed Sai despondently.

Sai looked at him and smiled, there was no emotion in his expression. Naruto noticed how dark Sai's hair was. As black as a black hole, just like his inability to communicate and convey feelings. Naruto observed his partner closely. Sai's lips were tense around the lips, as if they were screaming to get out, to shout out something. Naruto wanted to know what that was. He'd never seen Sai look so sad, despite his well formed mask of vacancy. Naruto didn't like seeing Sai like that. It…disturbed him.

"Sai…" Naruto reached out and gently touched his cheek. He looked into the dark, ominous eyes with care. "You can tell me anything."

Sai stared at Naruto, unemotionally. Sai pulled away and began walking home. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. He strode over to catch up with him. Sai did not protest to Naruto following him. Naruto walked behind him silently. He wanted to say something, but his mind was at a blank. Both boys walked through the village silently.

When they finally came in front of Sai's apartment, Naruto wondered how long they'd been walking. He had been distracted with thoughts of how he would make Sai spill his worries. Sai unlocked the door and came in. Naruto paused at the frame. Sai turned around and looked at him.

"Would you like to come in?"

Naruto nodded, "You don't mind?"

Sai shook his head. Naruto came in. He looked around. The apartment was bare. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they were nothing special. Naruto found something more fascinating to observe. Near a table, were many canvases, obviously painted by Sai. The sheer magnificence and splendor of the paintings made Naruto feel warm inside. They conveyed feelings that he didn't know were sleeping in him, but it wasn't just that. The emotions they portrayed were things that Naruto thought Sai could not understand.

There was an eerie silence. Naruto felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him. Sai was staring at him with those same emotionless eyes. Naruto blushed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sai, who stood motionless. Sai's exposed abdomen moved up and down slowly, to match with his low and steady breathing. His lips were a grim line. Naruto didn't want them to be that serious and tense. He longed to relieve that stress off of them. And his eyes. Sai's eyes, they were so lonely. Naruto suddenly felt that loneliness. Much like his own only…he had friends now… Sai…he had nobody.

"Am I disturbing your peace? I can go if you want."

Sai shook his head slowly.

"No…I…I rather like your company."

Naruto's spirits rose. He smiled.

"Really!?"

Sai smiled. It was legitimate smile of joy. It was tiny and soft, but it was expressing great levels of happiness. It almost looked like he was in pain to communicate such sincere elation.

"Really." He said in a gentle voice.

Naruto's smile widened. He walked over and was about to hug Sai, when he noticed a rather plain calendar on the wall. It had the date circled. An thought struck his mind.

"Oh…You…had something planned?"

Sai looked at Naruto, again he had that silenced look that was willing to tell, only forced back. Then, it hit Naruto. He was expecting someone. Naruto felt like an idiot. Of course. Why else would he be so distracted?

"Um. Well, I remembered! I need to go and…do that thing!" Naruto quickly turned around and began leaving.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" He turned around, looking and sounding hopeful.

Sai smiled once more. It was a smile of sad happiness.

"Thank you."

Naruto nodded. He turned and left. He knew what Sai meant. Sai was thanking him for the short company they'd shared together. As Naruto left, he couldn't help but feel his eyes warm with tears. Sai had been acting peculiarly. He wondered who his visitor was. Naruto felt a surge of angry emotions build up and boil in his stomach. The feeling was strong enough, it made him stop. Just the thought of Sai being with someone else enraged him. The thought of going back occurred to him. He had even turned around, but Naruto had no place in Sai's life. Naruto was probably unwelcome in the company of his other friend.

Then why? Why did Sai look so sad? Why did he look so alone? He had invited Naruto in hadn't he? Naruto stood there, mulling the situation over and over again in his head. There was something not right. Something inside him was bothering him. He had a strong urge to go back, and it was only increasing with each passing moment. He wanted to look into those sad lonely eyes and whisper to him, making sure that Sai knew he wasn't alone. He wanted to take those thin lips with his own. Naruto's mouth twitched at the thought. What was bothering him? What was wrong?

Naruto gulped. Those hits. The punches he'd given Sai. They were counted! Sai had provoked him to get punched on purpose! Eighteen times! Naruto gasped! His birthday! It was Sai's birthday! Naruto felt like such an idiot. He had left Sai alone on his birthday! Naruto felt his eyes warm more. He wanted to go back, but to show his face again would mean humiliation. He knew Sai wouldn't care, in fact he'd welcome his presence, but he'd be a humiliation to himself, knowing how he'd run off, knowing how he'd abandoned Sai. Naruto shook his head. The guilt in him was too great. Before he could stop himself, he was running back towards Sai's apartment.

"Sai!"

Naruto opened the door. Silence greeted him. He looked around the empty living room. He scanned and looked out the window. The sun was setting. How long had Naruto been out of it? How long had he been thinking? How long had it taken him to figure out what day it was? Naruto kept looking and found what he was looking for. Sai was laying on the couch, sleeping. His utter peacefulness brought one of its one in Naruto. He let out a sigh of relief. A smile spread across his lips. Warmth bubbled inside Naruto's chest. It soon spread throughout his body, and despite the fact that Sai still wore Naruto's jacket, Naruto did not feel cold. Naruto knelt in front of the couch, in front of the sleeping Sai. His smile became kinder and gentler. He marveled at the unspoken connection between them. Sai wore Naruto's jacket, and Naruto's black shirt matched with all of Sai's attire.

Naruto watched in serenity as Sai's calm breathing made his chest go up and down slowly. Naruto wasn't really sure if Sai was entirely asleep or if he was just pretending, but Naruto didn't care. He was enjoying seeing his teammate in such state of tranquility. He noticed Sai's eyelids flicker, and Naruto wondered if he was dreaming. Naruto mulled over everything that was going on. Why was he going so far for him? Did he matter that much to him? Really? How? And why?

Naruto sighed. He found that it wasn't only a sigh of vexation, but it was a sigh of dreaminess. He couldn't help but notice Sai's pale and smooth skin. He longed to caress that skin, gliding his fingertips over its silky smoothness. Naruto wished he could freely entwine his fingers in Sai's velvety, coal black hair. Naruto's yearning got the better of him, and before he had realized what he was doing, his hand reached out and lightly touched Sai's thin eyebrows. He was glad he'd noticed just in time, to stop himself from touching him harder, enough to cause Sai to awaken. That soft touch was enough to make Sai stir, though. He made a tiny moaning noise as he drifted off back to sleep. Naruto smiled warmly.

Naruto's sapphire eyes sluggishly traveled down and they stared at Sai's lips. He gulped. Naruto found his throat blocked. He could no longer breathe, so he opened his mouth slightly, letting out a breath of air. Naruto's lips twitched once more. They desired Sai's lips. Naruto's heartbeat quickened ever so slightly. His breathing quickened. He leaned in. Naruto's lips hovered over Sai's. If he did this, what did it mean? What was the point of kissing motionless lips anyway? Naruto gulped. The point was, he told himself, that he would never get another chance like this. Even if Sai wasn't aware of what was going on, Naruto knew a feeling would spark.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sai's, kissing him gently. Though the action only lasted a few seconds before Sai woke up, Naruto was able to feel his heart accelerate and his stomach get a strange prickly feeling. It was almost instant when Sai reacted. Once Naruto's lips touched Sai's, he shifted and woke up. Sai withdrew, Naruto went with him, and only when Sai spoke, did Naruto pull back.

"Um? Naruto? Why are you kissing me?"

At hearing Sai's voice, Naruto jerked back. He blushed and looked away, rubbing his lips with the back of his right forearm. Why did he kiss Sai? Naruto wasn't entirely sure himself. Naruto looked at Sai, who was sitting up now, staring back at him, blankly. Naruto noticed on Sai's cheek, what he hoped were the last traces of a blush. Naruto sat next to him and looked the other way.

"Shut up! I wasn't kissing you."

"…then… what were you doi--?"

"I was just really close to your face okay! I was looking at…something!"

"…"

Odd minutes of silence passed by the two boys. Naruto was the first to break it.

"Oh, and…happy birthday!"

From the peripheral of his vision, Naruto saw Sai turn to look at him.

"How did…?" Sai was too startled to even finish his question.

"I guessed. It was actually kind of obvious once I thought about it. You let me hit you eighteen times didn't you?"

Sai nodded.

"And that's how I found out. How did _you_ find out about that?"

Sai shrugged, " I read about it. The book said that it was a custom to hit people for the number of years they were."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sai shrugged again.

"I don't know. I've always been alone on my birthday. It's fine."

Sai added when he saw Naruto's distressed face.

"Well, you're not going to be alone this birthday! I'll hang out with you!" Naruto stood up, happily.

"You don't have to…"

Naruto gave Sai a stern look.

"Look, no one should spend their birthdays alone, so I'm going to spend it with you. And besides, if you _really_ didn't want me around, you wouldn't have let me hit you, and you wouldn't have invited me into your apartment."

Naruto studied Sai. He expected another retort but got none. Instead, he was met with Sai's crumbling mask. Behind that mask of indifference, gleams of sadness and loneliness appeared, but there were also glimmers of appreciation and gratitude.

"Now, I want to give you something…" Naruto tapped his foot on the ground and he stared at it, thinking.

"You want to cut me?"

"No! I don't want to fucking cut you! I want to give you something nice!"

"…?"

This time, Sai's expression of blankness was true. He was, indeed, confused. Sai wasn't entirely sure what Naruto was talking about, but he made an effort to.

"Then…you want to give me a bruise?" Sai offered.

"NO!" Naruto turned around, infuriated, and glared at Sai.

Sai looked at Naruto with an attempt to rebuild that mask. But through it's leaks, Naruto saw well hidden sadness and fright. He straightened up, and looked at his friend, startled at himself.

"Sorry…I…I…I didn't mean to snap…."

Sai shrugged. Naruto looked at him with melancholy and sympathy. He really hadn't meant to snap. He wished Sai would understand that. Sai looked away. Naruto sat down again next to Sai and sighed. He felt like he was ruining everything. The two said nothing. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternities. Naruto wanted to turn and face Sai. He wanted to fix everything. Naruto wondered. He genuinely mulled over what was going on. What was Naruto doing? Why was he caring so much about Sai? Why was he so worried? Did he really care that much about what Sai thought and felt? What were these flourishing feelings?

As passing thoughts, and only for a moment, Naruto thought about what Sai had said. It was true that Naruto wanted to give Sai bruises, but not the kind that Sai was referring to. He wanted to give Sai love bruises on his neck and all over his body. Naruto imagined Sai's pale skin covered in his hickeys. Naruto forced back a smile. But the place that Naruto wanted to bruise the most was in between Sai's cheeks, both the front entrance and the back entrance. As quickly as these thoughts came, they left, because Naruto discarded them away.

As Naruto pondered what to say to make things right again, his stomach growled. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sai turn to look at him, Naruto blushed. He turned away.

"You're hungry."

Naruto held back his tongue, because he wanted to comment on how obvious Sai was being. He knew saying that would be rude. He didn't want to make things worse than they already were. Naruto knew that Sai was trying. Or… at least he thought that Sai was trying… Regardless of Sai's attempts or not to understand, Naruto was sure that it was difficult for him. Naruto wanted to help him. No. He would help him. And he was going to start today.

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

Sai didn't respond. He looked away. Naruto ignored his empty and pleading stomach, it could wait. He had to fix things. He just had to. Naruto didn't like the uncomfortable atmosphere around them, and he was bent on changing it. When Naruto's stomach growled again, he knew exactly what to do, and it was thanks to his hunger. Naruto stood up quickly, elated. Sai looked up at him, expressionless.

"I've got it!" He looked down at Sai, smiling broadly. " Come eat with me!"

"..why?" Sai blinked.

"To hang out! C'mon!" Naruto's smile did not let up. "It'll be fun! Trust me! And besides, you need to get out more! You shouldn't stay cooped up on your birthday!" Naruto's voice became more excited with each word. He took hold of one of Sai's hand and began tugging playfully when he spoke. Sai's expression was unreadable.

"Ok…"

Naruto beamed. He ran to the door.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned around, smile, gone. He had already opened the door and was half way out when Sai delayed him. Sai stood up and took of Naruto's jacket. He handed it to its rightful owner. Naruto just stared.

"Keep it," he said.

"No, take it back. I wont' be cold. Trust me." Sai smiled expressionlessly. Naruto wasn't worried about it's blankness, because he was determined to change that, and it was going to happen that night.

"Are you sure?"

Sai nodded, smile still in place, "Yes. I am accustomed to wearing these clothes, even in this cold weather. You don't have to worry."

Naruto recognized instantly that Sai had noticed his concern, a good sign, and that Sai didn't want him to be uneasy for him, another good sign. Content with the progress, Naruto walked over to Sai and took his jacket. He put it on. Sai's smile disappeared. The expression he worn after wasn't hollow. It was a calm patience. He was waiting for Naruto to take him to wherever it was that they were going to. Naruto smiled. He took Sai's hand and lead the way to Ichiruka's. They had left so fast, it hadn't given Sai time to lock the door, only manage to close it.

When they got outside of the apartment, it was already night. The full moon was up, shining brightly. The inky dark sky also provided light with its many iridescent stars. The natural white lights were drowned up by the yellow electrical ones of the lamp posts. Naruto hurriedly dragged Sai to their destination. Their hands still joined. Both felt the warmth, and Sai was glad for the blanket of night, that concealed his minute blush. When they arrived to their destination, Sai lingered before entering into the light. By then, his face was blank once more.

Naruto was wolfing down his third bowl of ramen when he felt someone's gaze on him. With a mouthful of ramen, he turned to look at Sai, who sat next to him. Embarrassed by the slippery and light tan colored noodles hanging down his mouth, Naruto turned away to swallow them. He looked back at Sai to speak.

"Aren't you hungry? If you want to eat, it'll be my treat."

Sai shook his head. He turned away from Naruto to look blankly in front of him.

"I'm not hungry."

Normally, the cold way Sai was acting at the moment, would've angered Naruto, but he wasn't bothered. He knew he was getting through to Sai, and that was better than nothing. Naruto continued to eat. He found that he was also enjoying Sai's presence. Once all the ramen was gone, he picked up the bowl and began to drink the warm liquid. In his hurry to drink it, a small trickle began to flow down his chin. Naruto didn't notice, and he placed the bowl done when he was done. Sai noticed the liquid that had escaped Naruto. He stared at it and wished to wipe it away. Perhaps lick it away. Sai gulped. He held back. Naruto looked at Sai. He noticed him staring at his chin or…lips? There was a little color in his cheeks. Self consciously, Naruto placed a hand on his lips, blushing slightly himself. Naruto felt the liquid that had rolled down his chin. Of course. His spirits fell. There was no way that Sai would want to kiss him. Naruto wiped the liquid away with his forearm. Sai looked away.

Naruto contemplated getting a fifth bowl, but today was Sai's night. Naruto asked for the check, and once he got it, he paid and stood. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with Sai. After all, it was Sai's birthday, and Naruto had promised. Naruto wanted to do whatever Sai wanted to do.

"C'mon, let's go."

Naruto got out of the stand, Sai followed. They were about to make their way when Sakura walked by. She looked at Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. I just finished training. Shizune told me you were looking for me. What did you want?"

Naruto was embarrassed to answer that question in front of Sai, "I wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh."

Even though Sakura wasn't looking for Naruto, and they had met unintentionally, she was tired, and a distraction would help.

"Do you want to hang out now?"

Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, but…" he said, shaking his head. "No." He hugged Sai's arm tightly, smile widening a bit more at contact with the other teen. "I have something better to do. I'm hanging out with Sai right now."

Sai gulped and held back a blush, keeping a straight face.

Sakura nodded, "Ok. So it's like a guys' night out only huh?"

"Yeah…something like that." Naruto beamed at her.

"I understand."

Sakura smiled as a goodbye and left.

"C'mon."

Naruto dragged Sai away. They walked for a few minutes before Sai spoke.

"Um…Naruto…could you let go please?… You can… can't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He blushed and let go. He looked away, so Sai wouldn't see. Sai didn't notice. He was looking straight ahead. He wondered where they were going, but soon he figured out that they weren't going anywhere. He spoke again a few minutes later.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I want to go home."

Naruto looked at him, shocked.

"What!? Why!?"

"It's late, and I'm tired."

"But, I wanted to take you somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you wanted to go. It's your birthday. I wanted to hang out with you."

"Naruto, I really want to go home."

"But you need to hang out! C'mon! It'll be fun!" He looked at Sai, pleadingly.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

Sai stopped, making Naruto stop. Sai looked at him.

"I want to go home. Really."

Naruto studied Sai. The boy really did look worn. His eyes were weary. Naruto knew Sai wasn't used to days like this, probably the reason for his tiredness. It was night after all. Naruto nodded.

"Ok…let's go."

Slowly and silently, the two walked back to Sai's apartment. Sai entered and Naruto followed, closing the door behind him, he locked it. Naruto turned to face Sai. Naruto felt like he was intruding, but Sai didn't seem to mind. Sai looked at him, face void of emotion.

"Why did you decide to hang out with me instead of Sakura?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto liked the tone of curiosity in Sai.

"Because I know you like her. I can tell."

"Correction. I did like her. I _did_ like her." Naruto repeated the last sentence again with more emphasis.

"Oh… When did you stop liking her…?" The curiosity in Sai's voice increased.

That made Naruto smile. He liked that. Naruto shrugged. With his hands behind his back, Naruto took a step closer to Sai, who was just standing still, merely staring at Naruto with a mask of unconcern.

"I don't know…maybe…a long time ago…" Naruto's smile grew. He looked at Sai inquisitively, a jovial spark in his blue eyes. He leaned in slightly, closer to Sai. "I just never noticed. Because… the right person for me wasn't there… Because you weren't there."

Sai looked away. Naruto noticed the slight change in color in his cheeks. Naruto's face softened up. He closed the space between them. Gently, Naruto cupped Sai's cheek with his left hand, lifting up his head. Sai looked at him. His eyes were scared, worried, and confused. The warmth from Sai's cheeks seeped into Naruto's hand. He looked tenderly into the other boy's eyes.

"But…now…I have you. And you're right in front of me."

Naruto's heated breath was becoming irregular. He leaned in, and once their noses touched, Sai turned away. He took a step back. Naruto sighed. He knew this situation was new and uncomfortable to Sai. He sighed again. He decided to change the subject.

"I wished I could've told Sakura that today was your birthday. That way someone else could have congratulated you."

"…"

"But it is your secret."

Sai shrugged.

"I don't really care." Sai sounded indifferent, like he really didn't mind.

"Do you know why I didn't tell her?" Naruto questioned him.

Sai shook his head. Naruto had an urge to go to Sai, but he fought it.

"Because…I wanted to keep you all to myself."

"…?"

Sai looked at Naruto, who didn't want to admit what he saw in Sai's expression. Sai looked…frightened.

"Why?" Sai finally asked the question that had been lodged in his throat and mind all day long.

Sai looked sad. Naruto didn't like that. Especially if he was the one causing Sai that sadness and pain. But it was also his voice. It was soft and vulnerable.

"Why? You want to know why?"

Sai nodded.

"Sai, do you know what love is?"

Sai nodded again, "Yes. I know what it is. I've seen it. I've read about it. I don't know what it feels like."

"You will. I'm sure." Naruto smiled kindly. "I'll teach you. Will you let me help you?" Naruto looked at Sai sincerely.

The color on Sai's cheeks returned. Naruto's smile only warmed further and leisurely disappeared. Slowly, trying not to scare Sai any more than he already was, Naruto made the distance between him and Sai disappear. He held Sai's face delicately, as if afraid it would shatter into a million little pieces if he wasn't careful enough. Naruto placed his forehead on Sai's, staring lovingly into those obscure eyes that were slightly showing apprehension and fright.

"You still haven't answered my question," Naruto breathed lightly. "Will you let me help you?" Naruto repeated the question even more in a whisper, leaning in ever so slightly, it was hardly noticeable.

The warmth under Naruto's hands increased a little. Sai nodded slowly. The smile on Naruto's lips returned. It was probably the smallest smiled he ever smiled, but it was also probably the happiest. Naruto lightly pressed his lips against Sai's, kissing him softly. Sai closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, and his lips were motionless, letting Naruto massage them to his contentment. Despite his immobility and refusal to cooperate, Sai felt an immense amount of passion explode inside him. It commenced at the lip contact with Naruto's and quickly surged throughout his body. Sai shivered slightly, making Naruto giggle, a mere rumble in his throat. Sai's body felt slightly weaker and more hot. All his insides felt fired up. Sai was was going to pull away, but Naruto beat him to it. Naruto stopped and pulled apart so that their lips were only centimeters apart, Naruto couldn't bring himself up to moving farther away from Sai. His breath against Sai's pale skin was heated, for he had felt the same as his partner.

"Sai…" Naruto's diminutive panting forced a pause in his speech. "I love you."

Sai's eyes searched Naruto. They searched him for a lie. They searched him for a prank. He found none. Sai felt his rims fill up with warmth; the tears in his eyes made his black eyes truly look like the ink he used for his pictures. Naruto noticed. His blue eyes quickly sought an explanation in Sai's expression. His only answer was elation. Sai was too happy. This new extreme emotion was causing him to tear. Naruto wondered if it hurt Sai to be undergoing such a drastic change.

"I hurt you…"

Sai smiled. A genuine smile of jubilation. He shook his head a little in Naruto's delicate hands and stared him in the eyes.

"It's a good pain. A happy pain."

Naruto couldn't help but feeling marginally sad for the pain he was causing Sai. Even if it was happy, the guilt was still there. Naruto observed Sai's eyes fill up more. As Sai's right eye filled up faster than his left, Naruto smoothly brushed under it, just in time to catch the tear, wiping it away. Sai closed is eyes, smile receding. He leaned his cheek against the hand that had removed his tear.

Naruto stared at him lovingly, tiny smile returning at the sight, before it became a straight line again. He closed his eyes and leaned in so that the tips of the tops of their lips touched.

"Sai…Take me to your bedroom." Naruto's voice was soft.

Sai did not speak. He pulled away, and Naruto let him. Sai began walking, and Naruto followed him. They walked across the wooden floorboards, which creaked under them. Naruto found the sounds weird, because they were not cohesive to their weight. Naruto stopped. He listened closely. No sound came as Sai continued to walk down the hall. Sai was so light, his footsteps made no noise. That made Naruto blush. Was he that much heavier than Sai? Now Naruto was frightened of crushing Sai when he would soon be under him. He could already imagine Sai's expression of ecstasy while Naruto was inside of him. Naruto's face reddened even further. What was he thinking!? Naruto shook his head, discarding those impure thoughts away.

Naruto hurried to catch up before Sai could ask what was wrong. Sai had stopped, and he stood in front of his room. He waited for Naruto, staring at him. Naruto was glad that by the time he caught up, his blush had disappeared. Sai opened the door to his room and entered. He turned on the lights. Naruto followed him in. He turned off the lights. Sai turned around to look at him. Even with the lights off, the window in Sai's room had no blinds or curtains which let all the moonlight and stars' light shine in. Both could see perfectly well. Naruto saw the question in Sai's eyes which was forming in his mouth. He answered before Sai could ask.

"Don't…No lights." He said in a low voice.

Sai didn't think it was much of an answer, in fact, the question was still there, but he left it at that. Sai stood still, observing Naruto as Naruto studied his room. Naruto's eyes rested on the corner of the room, which had many canvases and sketch books facing the wall. Naruto was curious as to why the pictures were hidden. He walked over and reached out. He was about to turn a canvas over when Sai stopped him.

"No!"

Naruto was already crouching down, his hand on the canvas. He froze and turned to look at Sai.

"But why not?"

"Please. I…I don't want you to see them."

Naruto would've pressed further, but he saw the worried distress in Sai's eyes. He nodded. Naruto stood and turned away. As his hand slipped across the canvas, it tipped down. He turned around as he heard it fall. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Sai…These…" Naruto didn't even know what to say.

Naruto stared at all the canvases and all the sketch books. Sai walked up behind him slowly, nervously. Naruto bent down and picked up a sketch book. He flipped through it. All the sketches were of him. He stared at all the canvases that had fallen. All the paintings were of him. There were pictures of Naruto eating, training, relaxing, all moments where ones that Sai had witnessed.

"When…? Why…? Why did you draw all these? Why are they all me?"

"I drew them because they helped me to understand emotions better. But…then I just couldn't stop. I found them…I found _you too beautiful."_

_Naruto stood up and turned around. The sketchbook in his hands slipped. It was true that Sai's artwork was gorgeous, but now his eyes craved the thing that he found most beautiful. Sai. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sai's slender waist and pulled him towards his own body so that their pelvises crushed against each other. Naruto enjoyed the warmth from Sai's exposed back onto his arm and hand. Naruto wanted to ask Sai if he could kiss him, but to ask seemed absurd. Maybe he could just do it, and Sai wouldn't mind._

_When Naruto leaned in for his third kiss, Sai managed to get out of his grip and back away. Naruto stared at him in confusion. Sai was looking away, his cheeks pink. He was looking at the ground sadly. Naruto only grew more confused. Sai walked over to the door and opened it._

"_Get out."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. What had he done wrong? Now, Naruto was even more confused. Slowly, he walked over to where Sai was. Sai stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Naruto was about to get out when he frowned and stopped. Naruto took the door and closed it, pinning Sai against it, hands on either side of him offering no escape. He stared at him angrily. Sai stared back hints of fear in his eyes._

"_I want to know why." _

"_I prefer to be alone. My life was simpler that way."_

_Sai's reply startled Naruto, causing his eyes to widen more. His frown deepened._

"_Don't say bullshit!" Naruto was infuriated, not only because of his hard effort to help Sai and because his feelings were hurt, but because he could see that Sai was lying. "Sai, I know these feelings are new to you, but you have to act upon them!" Naruto's voice become more kind and calm. "You need to let more people in."_

"_In where?"_

"_In your heart." _

_Naruto then proceeded to move one of his hands and place it on top of Sai's chest, where his heart was. The color on Sai's cheeks were returning. He lifted up a hand and held Naruto's hand there. Naruto looked tenderly in Sai's eyes. He wanted Sai to let him in his heart. He wanted to claim a spot there all his own. But not only that. He wanted to give him the other love as well. He wanted Sai to feel him physically._

_Naruto's eyes were practically undressing Sai, and he realized this, because his blush intensified, and he looked away, letting go of Naruto's hand, which dropped. Naruto's feelings for Sai had grown without realization, and there was something that he had been meaning to find out._

"_Why? Why did you do it?" Naruto's voice was a whisper._

"_Do what?"_

"_Spare Sasuke? You betrayed your boss, Danzou…to help me…I need to know why."_

_Sai looked at Naruto when he answered, "Because. He is your friend. He is special to you, Naruto. And I wanted to protect that bond."_

_Naruto's heart fluttered. He found heat seep to his cheeks. Sai had really done that for him? Naruto gulped before asking another question he needed an answer to._

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Yes. You are my teammate."_

"_Besides that. I mean, what if I weren't your teammate?"_

"_Then we never would have met."_

_Naruto paused and thought. He knew he need to ask the right question. Sai still didn't understand enough to know what he was talking about. Naruto looked at Sai with determination._

"_Sai. I already told you my feelings for you. Do you feel the same?" _

_Yes. That was the right question. Naruto waited for an answer, and Sai's hesitation made him worry. When Naruto asked that question, Sai let in a tiny gasp, which Naruto did not notice. Sai's eyes searched him as if he were making sure it was okay to answer. Sai nodded sheepishly._

"_Yes. I do."_

_Naruto smiled and hugged Sai tightly. He quickly pulled away and stared at Sai with determination._

"_Sai. The thing I want to give you for your birthday is an experience."_

"_I told you. You don't have to give me anything. It's fine."_

"_No. It's not fine. I want to. I have to."_

"_But…why?"_

_Naruto turned around and looked at the corner that Sai had dedicated to the beautiful paintings and pictures of only him. He looked back at Sai._

"_I want to make our bond stronger."_

_Sai nodded slowly. Naruto held Sai's delicate face with a cupped hand. He leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. He whispered in Sai's ear._

"_I'll make this a birthday you'll never forget."_

_Naruto's hot voice so close to his body made Sai shiver. Naruto smiled. He moved their bodies closer together. He held Sai's body securely to his by the hips. Naruto's body so close to his made Sai gulp. Naruto suppressed a giggle. He leaned in and kissed Sai's pale lips._

_The foreign pressure of Naruto's lips on Sai's own made him lean back against the door. Naruto pulled them away so they could be in the middle of the room. With no support to sustain him, Sai lost his footing. He almost fell, but Naruto wrapped an arm around Sai's waist and pulled their bodies closer together. Naruto hardened, and when Sai felt it, the strange sensation of having extra weight added onto him and at skin contact made Sai flush and respond with his own arousal._

_Feeling Sai react, responding the same way he had, Naruto urgently walked them over to Sai's bed. He only stopped when the back of Sai's legs hit what Naruto had been searching for. Naruto kissed Sai in a fashion that made Sai lean back. Naruto's last kiss before he pulled away added an extra weight down on Sai. Once Naruto pulled away, it didn't give Sai a chance to balance himself. Sai fell backwards onto the bed. He looked helpless, and that made Naruto smile as he took off his orange and black jacket. After having done that, he place himself over Sai's body, lips hovering right above his partner's._

_With one hand, Naruto began to unzip Sai's shirt at a snail's pace. His free hand had positioned itself at Sai's hip, but Naruto wanted nothing more than to make it journey down in between Sai's thighs and feel how hard the teenager below him had gotten. Sai's hand shot up and stopped Naruto's hand from pulling down the zipper any further. Naruto had only managed to uncover down an inch, enough to reveal Sai's collar bone. Naruto couldn't stop staring. It was the most beautiful collar bone he'd seen. The hand that Sai had caught twitched. Naruto wanted to caress that exposed clavicle, trace his fingers down its elegance. Naruto bit the bottom of his lip._

"_Naruto…what are you doing…?"_

_Naruto pulled his gaze away from Sai's bare skin. He looked his partner in the eyes. Sai's expression was unreadable, but it only made sense that he didn't know what was going on. Naruto gulped and pulled away. He sat down. Sai slowly sat up as well, next to him. Naruto watched Sai the whole time, eyes glued to the body he desired so much. His heat did not let up._

"_Sai. Do you know what sex is?"_

"_Yes. I've read about it."_

_Naruto controlled is breathing. Of course. It was only logical that Sai would have read about it. Naruto couldn't help but gulp again though. How was he supposed to explain to Sai what he wanted to do? Naruto looked at Sai sincerely. Sai looked back, and Naruto was startled by what he found. Sai understood. Once Sai realized that Naruto saw his understanding, Sai blushed slightly but visibly. When Naruto saw Sai's blush, he felt his heart beat flutter. Cautiously, Naruto inched closer to Sai, reaching out with his right hand. He placed it gently on Sai's cheek. Sai rubbed his cheek again on Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled. Sai smiled back. _

_Naruto was pleased that Sai felt the same way he did. Just to be sure, he was going to ask. After all, Sai held all the power. It was said that the one who loved more was the one who let it. Naruto wanted to respect that. He didn't want to enter if Sai didn't want him to._

"_Will you let me, Sai?"_

_Sai merely nodded, eyes still on Naruto, attentively, waiting patiently and calmly. Naruto leaned in, making both boy's lips centimeters apart, heated breathes mingling. Naruto's chest was moving up and down in rapidly in anticipation. He didn't know what was wrong, if anything was wrong with him at all. All these stranger feelings were new to Naruto. Of course they were new to Sai as well, and Naruto felt reassured by that. Sai's calm expression was the only thing that unsettled him. Then again. Sai always seemed tranquil. But that was because he didn't know any better right…?_

_Naruto reached up and gently raced Sai's smooth lips with his fingers. They twitched slightly when Naruto got to the corners. Naruto was mystified by Sai's cloudy eyes, hidden from his view to his emotion. Naruto knew that Sai communicated his emotions through his art, but Sai was an art piece in itself, and Naruto wanted to perfect it. He wanted to help Sai convey his emotions freely. Naruto was braking through that thick gloom, and he wanted to go in further into that mist. He had to save Sai from the fog he had built around himself._

_Kissing Sai's lips slowly, Naruto then proceeded to finish pulling down the zipper of Sai's semi shirt. Once it was open, Sai panicked. He scrambled away from Naruto, closer to the headboard of his bed. Sai's breathing had become irregular and there were lost traces of a blush on his cheeks. Naruto stared at Sai in his inky eyes. Naruto observed the panic and fright in them. Feeling guilty for causing those emotions in the man he loved, Naruto strayed his eyes away from Sai's eyes. He watched as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of Sai's elegant and slender face._

_Naruto did not understand. Was Sai regretting it? They hadn't even done anything yet. If that was the case, though, Naruto would abide by Sai's feelings and leave. He would comply to anything Sai wanted._

"_You don't want to? If you don't, just say so, and I'll stop. I'll leave if you want me to. Just say the word." Naruto couldn't help but ramble in his own panic._

_Sai looked down to the side. Naruto couldn't help but feel hurt. He had expected an answer right away. Why did Sai have to think about it? What did Sai have to think about at all? Naruto's heart pounded quickly with worry. Sai's indecisive eyes looked up at him. Naruto gulped forcefully through his dry and tight throat. _

"_Sai…?" Naruto was nervous and impatient to hear Sai's answer, but at the same time, he was also scared of being rejected by him. Naruto dared to ask again, "Do you want to?" The last thing he wanted was to come out as pushy, but he just had to know and get the anticipation over with._

_This time, there was no hesitation in Sai's answer. He nodded again slowly, staring sincerely into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. It was then that Naruto that the reason Sai had moved away from him was because he was shy and embarrassed. Relief washed over Naruto. It had never crossed his mind that Sai could be nervous. After all, the two boys had already seen each other naked at hot springs, but then again, back then they weren't going to do anything. It was only natural for Sai to feel this way, especially since all these emotions and feelings were new to him. Of course, these new emotions coursing through Naruto were also new, but he knew how to handle them, especially since he had gone through similar feelings with himself._

_Naruto watched as Sai's cheek turned a light colored pink. Naruto felt his insides warm at Sai's response. Sai was allowing Naruto to make love to him. Naruto crawled over to Sai and gracefully placed his hand on Sai's neck. Gently, he glided his hand down slender and elegant neck over Sai's shoulder. He removed half of Sai's shirt. Sai shrugged off the other side, the side with the long sleeve. Naruto took Sai's shirt and disposed of it to the side. Using the hand that was still on Sai's slim shoulder he lightly pushed Sai down and positioned himself on top of him, pressing down on Sai's lower half with his own._

_The moment the bottom half of Naruto's body touched Sai's, Naruto felt him become hard, which in turn made Naruto hard. Sai inhaled deeply when he felt Naruto's erection against his body and wasn't allowed to let it out, when Naruto began to kiss him. Naruto was pleased to know that his partner was indeed aroused by him which only encouraged him, turning their kiss into a fiery passion. _

_When Naruto pulled way, it caused Sai to let out a heated gasp. Naruto sat up and took off his own black shirt. Sai sat up and trailed the tips of his fingers over Naruto's chest. Their skin did not meet, and when they did for a short instant, both felt an odd sensation of electric jolts surging from the source which then quickly traveled all over their bodies and intensified. Sai's opaque eyes were focused on Naruto's chest, but Naruto wanted his attention._

_Naruto caught Sai's hand. Sai looked up at him. Naruto's blue sparkling eyes were penetrating. They were staring deeply into Sai's dark ones, and Sai's did the same. They were mirror images of their love. Keeping Sai's gaze, Naruto gradually lifted up the hand that Sai had been using to explore his body and placed the two bare fingers on his lips. Naruto brushed his lips on Sai's fingers. He watched as Sai turned to look at their joined hands. Slowly, Naruto removed Sai's glove. He kissed the back of Sai's hand and then turned his hand over and kissed the palm._

_Sai looked back at Naruto. Using his right hand, the one still with the glove, Sai reached up and gently and caringly traced the three whiskers on Naruto's cheek individually, slowly. Sai raised his bare hand and did the same to Naruto's other cheek. Naruto's face flushed, and Sai was able to feel the warmth under his skin. Naruto's cheeks were smooth and warm. _

_Naruto took Sai's covered hand and did the same he did with the other, but every time he kissed Sai, his lips lingered over the pale skin. Once again, Naruto brought up Sai's fingers and softly placed them over his lips, there he lips parted slightly and he then proceeded to kiss each finger, all ten of them. Sai blushed. Naruto appreciated Sai a lot more than he had realized before. Many said that Sai didn't understand emotions, and Naruto had been one of them, but they had all been wrong, including him. In fact, Sai was the one who understood them the most, only his way of communicating those feelings was through art. Naruto understood that now, and he was ashamed for not figuring it out before._

_Both teenagers were grateful for the silence between them and the unspoken love they shared. At the moment, to Naruto, Sai was the only one who existed, and he knew that Sai felt the same about him. Only the two of them existed in the whole universe, because they had each other._

_Naruto pressed their lips together, leaning them down until Sai lay and Naruto was positioned on top of him. This time, Sai joined in the kissing making Naruto feel elated. Daring to try something new, Naruto integrated his tongue inside their joined mouths. At first, Naruto felt Sai tense, but it didn't last long. Sai's stiff body loosened up and soon he included himself in the same action Naruto was taking._

_Naruto pulled away and sat up, staring down at Sai, who was panting slightly. There was an uneasy calm in his eyes as he waited for what he knew Naruto was going to do. Naruto placed his hands on Sai's hips. Using his left hand, Naruto slowly pulled down Sai's zipper, all the while studying his partner. Sai made no motion to stop him. Naruto's right hand then began to leisurely pull down Sai's black pants._

_Naruto was greeted with the sight of Sai's naked body. He should've know that Sai, being as weird as he was, didn't wear boxers. Naruto took in the sight. Sai's bare body was perfect, as it bathed under the moonlight. Naruto basked in the sight of his naked partner and soon to be lover._

_Now more impatient then ever, Naruto fully undressed himself, pushing aside all clothes leaving the bed empty save for them. Both unclothed, the two teenage boys were ready to commence. Naruto leaned over Sai's naked body and traced Sai's collar bone with his lips. Naruto felt Sai shiver under him, making him smile. Naruto journeyed his lips up as a hand glided over Sai's body, trekking down. Just as Naruto kissed Sai's throat, his hand gripped on Sai's erection. Naruto felt the rumbled of a whine that never made it out, due to its suppression. This also made him smile._

_Naruto knew that Sai hadn't known to masturbate, as he had, to relieve pleasure. The thing was, though, Naruto realized, that he hadn't in fact masturbated himself in awhile. Naruto had masturbated to Sasuke, heck, he had even masturbated to Sakura, but… Now that Naruto recalled it, he had stopped masturbating when he met Sai. Was it out of respect to him? Was it in the hopes that one day he could actually have sex with Sai? Whatever the case, Naruto was bent on both of them having pleasure._

_Naruto gripped what he held in his hands tighter and made Sai's lips meet with his own, trapping his gasp. Naruto pressed his own erection hard against Sai's thigh. The smooth massaging motion of their joined lips only allowed for their moaning and panting to be heard as they escaped between the slight breaks in mouth contact. As their slippery wet tongues met in no contest to see which held more affection towards the other, Sai pulled away, to Naruto's dismay._

"_Naruto…" Sai spoke between pants. "Why do you want to do this with me?"_

_Naruto felt his heart shatter. He hadn't expected Sai to ask that question. Was he having doubts? Naruto pulled away from Sai and sat up, looking in the other direction. He felt and heard Sai sit up as well and then move next to him._

"_It's true that…I loved Sasuke once, but he never loved me back. All he did was break my heart." He turned to look at Sai with worry. "I assure you that you're not his replacement.:"_

_Sai just stared at him, waiting for him to finish, not reacting. Naruto looked down at the bed, sadly, legs crossed in front of him, just like Sai had his. Naruto continued despite the fact that he was ashamed and embarrassed at sharing these feelings with Sai. Naruto had never wanted Sasuke, regardless of the kiss they had shared. It was true that Naruto had masturbated to Sasuke, but that was only because he found Sasuke aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and he thought that of Sai as well. In fact, he found Sai more attractive than he did Sasuke._

"_I already tried sheltering my feelings with Sakura, but, as you can see, that got me no where," Naruto looked up at Sai, sincerity in his glimmering azure eyes. "But with you…With you, Sai, I feel different. You awaken things in me, feelings I never knew I had… I should've known all along that you were the one for me, Sai. I'm meant for you."_

"…" _The pause before Sai spoke unnerved Naruto greatly. "Naruto…you don't have to explain yourself to me--."_

"_But--."_

_Sai interrupted him with the line Naruto had one day dreamed of hearing from the one he cared for most, and now he was hearing just that from the person he wanted it to come from._

"_Naruto. You are perfect."_

_Naruto looked at Sai with shock, eyes wide, blushing slightly. Sai smiled at him kindly, adoration in his warm eyes. He leaned in and kissed Naruto's cheek, releasing him from his stunned state. Naruto looked at Sai hopefully._

"_Really?"_

_Sai nodded, "Really. And besides, that's not what I meant when I asked you the question."_

_Naruto blushed more, embarrassed. "It's not!?"_

_Sai giggled._

"_No."_

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_What I meant by the question was, why do you want to make love to me right now?"_

"_Oh…" _

_It was then that Naruto realized what Sai's question really meant. Sai still didn't understand that this is what Naruto's birthday present for him was. Naruto smiled tenderly._

"_Because I love you," Naruto chose the most simple answer that wasn't a lie to give._

_Sai blushed a bit._

"_Oh…I love you too Naruto."_

_Naruto pulled Sai into a hug. The unexpected embrace made Sai's eyes widen a bit and his cheeks to heat up more. Naruto smiled when he felt Sai's erection against his navel. He kissed Sai's shoulder up to his neck lovingly. The contact with Naruto's lips on his sensitive skin made Sai shiver and awaken goose bumps on his arms. Naruto giggled._

"_Anything else you want to know?"_

_Sai shook his head._

"_Good. Now, no distractions?"_

_Sai agreed, nodding, "No distractions."_

"_Mmm…" Naruto nibbled the side of Sai's neck sensually pushing them down against the bed._

_Naruto pulled up and opened up Sai's legs. Sai observed Naruto, panting and sweating. Naruto stared at his lover caringly._

"_I want you to relax ok? Things might feel weird, but I need to relax, and let your body do what comes naturally."_

_Sai nodded. Naruto bent down, getting in between Sai's legs. Using his tongue, he licked his way from the side of Sai's right thigh to the entrance all the while Sai shivered. When he got to his lover's opening, his tongue circled around it before going inside. He heard Sai stifle a moan. Naruto had gotten the desired effect he wanted, and now he was aiming for more. Naruto stuck his tongue in deeper, managing to make Sai moan. Naruto pulled out and smiled. Naruto marveled at how good Sai tasted. He was better than ramen._

_Naruto trailed his tongue up Sai's smooth testicles and up Sai's erect penis. Naruto fully licked the sensitive part on top. Sai let out a tiny gasp hidden moan. Naruto smiled at Sai's reaction and at the new and exotic taste in his mouth, arousing him more. Yes. Definitely better than ramen. Naruto stared at Sai, who was panting and had his eyes closed._

_Naruto placed himself between Sai's legs. Gently, he held Sai's thighs, rubbing his hands smoothly over the pale and silky skin. Sai's muscles twitches, almost as an instinct to anticipate what was going to come. Naruto got the desired effect he wanted. Sai opened is eyes and looked up to see what Naruto was doing. Naruto smiled at him and moved his hands to softly hold Sai's hips._

_Naruto entered his stiff and pulsing hot penis inside. As he came in, the walls tightened around him. Naruto pushed in further. Sai's face contorted to one of displeasure and pain, jaw setting, teeth clenched together. Sai held the sheets tightly and pressed his head further back on his pillow. Sai's hot body began to sweat, and he forced his panting through his nose. Naruto only felt slightly guilty at causing his love this unpleasant feeling, but he knew he would be able to make it up with the pleasure and elation that would follow. _

_Naruto held his lover's hips securely as he pulled out and came back in, repeating the process. Sai let out a gasp. Naruto was fascinated by his lover's actions. He noticed that Sai was gripping the sheets tighter, and he had his eyes shut once more. Sai was panting and sweating, his head facing the heavens. Naruto smiled again, as he thrust in quicker, making Sai let out another moan. Pleased with is lover's reaction, Naruto continued his present pace. Sai's panting increased. _

_Naruto observed and studied Sai closely as he came in and out at a rhythmic motion. Naruto knew he was going to memorize every action Sai made, no matter how minute. Each scene would be imprinted and engraved in his mind. These indented images would be at his disposal, so Naruto could play them in his mind whenever he wanted, watching them over and over again. Naruto's body heated at the thought. _

_Naruto leaned in closer to Sai's body, pushing in further. Sai moaned louder in ecstasy. Naruto could feel Sai's hard cock pressed in between their bodies, turning him on even more. Naruto saw Sai's abs flexing with every push in. Naruto leaned in and covered Sai's lips with his own, kissing him sensually. Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, hands entwining in Naruto's hair, gripping it lightly._

_Naruto pushed in as far as he could go, hitting Sai's prostate. Sai moaned loudly, arched his backing rapture, and gripped Naruto's back. Naruto, in his state of exhilaration, only felt what should've hurt as a caress, though he knew he would later feel the effects of Sai's gripping, and he did not mind. Sai could feel Naruto's hot and sweaty skin under his fingers. Naruto moved his hands down from Sai's hips and lifted up Sai's legs, positioning them at the side. Sai helped by opening up his legs as wide as they would go. Naruto quickened his speed. In the quiet room there was a symphony of both boys' panting and moaning and the creaking of the bed and floorboards underneath._

_With each push in, Naruto moaned out Sai's name. In Sai's current state of exultation and in his still engaged panting, he could not moan out Naruto's name, no matter how hard he tired. Sai wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, clawing at Naruto's molted skin in pleasure, and he pressed their bodies tightly together. _

_Naruto pushed in, searching for the spot that brought Sai the most pleasure, causing Sai to moan louder, traces of Naruto's name lost in his throat. Once Naruto hit the spot he wanted, three things happened simultaneously. Both of them came, Sai arched his back, and he was finally able to let out Naruto's name._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto stopped and smiled. He could feel the sticky liquid against his hot skin, smothered in between him and Sai's. Naruto was overjoyed to have heard Sai' scream out his name in pleasure. It was the voice of his angel, which he would never forget, for it would always be ringing at the back of his mind. Sai opened up his eyes slowly and looked up at Naruto lovingly. He smiled back._

_Both lovers panted. Sai's grip on Naruto loosened, and Naruto was able to slip out, laying down next to his lover. He stared at Sai tenderly. He placed his hand on Sai's belly, rubbing it lightly. He looked down and saw some of the ejaculate on his hand. Naruto lifted up his hand land licked it off his fingers; he loved the taste of Sai. Naruto looked back up at his lover. Sai stared back at him affectionately, the sleepiness apparent in his eyes. _

_Naruto smiled fondly and embraced his lover in a tight hug. Sai cuddled against Naruto's chest. Both their panting had calmed, and their chests moved up in a slow motion of calm and tranquility. Holding Sai in his arms, Naruto was able to feel each touch Sai had caressed him with during their love making as if Sai were actually touching him at the moment. Naruto smiled. He knew that every touch Sai had stroked him with that night were ones he would always feel again from then on whenever Sai touched him. He would feel Sai's traces in that night of their heated passion. Naruto was always going to remember, and he knew sai would too._

"_Sai."_

"_Mm?" Sai replied lowly as he drifted off to sleep._

"_Happy birthday." Naruto said softly and kissed the top of Sai's head._

_Sai blushed stylishly, realizing that this was the present Naruto was talking about. This was the experience._

"_Naruto…" Sai forced his eyes open, and he looked up at Naruto shyly. "Thank you."_

_Naruto smiled kindly and responded in a whisper that would continue for the rest of their conversation._

"_You're welcome."_

_Sai cuddled back to Naruto's chest and closed his eyes._

"_Naruto…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

_Naruto felt all of his insides warm. His heart accelerated rapidly, and he, too, blushed slightly._

"_I love you too, Sai."_

_Naruto spoke aloud and still in a whisper, not knowing if Sai heard him or if he had already fallen asleep, but his words were true nonetheless._

"_Sai. You won't be alone anymore. Not on your birthday. Not ever. I promise you."_

_And Naruto would keep his promise, after all, it was his way of the ninja._

_Naruto thought of the following day. He smiled. They would go to training or perhaps a mission. Naruto didn't care what they did really, but all he knew and cared about was that he would be by Sai's side, and he always would be from then on. Naruto's smile widened at the images in his head. He wondered if Sai would mind him coming over every day to his apartment everyday. Naruto's smile grew once more ever so slightly at his next thought. Naruto would create many more sequels with Sai. After all, it was his favorite movie._


	2. Chapter 2: Shriveled Sentiments

-1Narusai: Shriveled Sentiments

This is 100% fanfic! All the characters here belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei! J

WARNING!: Yaoi. Do not read if u don't like! Or if u don't like extreme yaoi, or if u don't like the pairing.

"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing"

-- Anais Nin

Naruto fell on the ground with a loud thud. He looked up at his pale partner in the setting sun. Sai's presence shrouded the sun, casting Naruto's tired and sweating body in shadow. Naruto began laughing. Sai managed a tiny smiled. He held out a hand. Naruto took it, and Sai helped Naruto up. The two boys' bodies were sore from sparring. It had been a few weeks since Sai's birthday, and the two had become a formal couple. Naruto visited Sai at his apartment after training and after missions. It was almost as if he himself lived there. Very often he slept there. Naruto's own apartment suffered from neglect and desolation. Granted that he went there often to get changes of clothes and other materials, it was rare for him to sleep there.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto panted, doubling over to catch his breath. "We'll tell Sakura."

Sakura had once gone to Sai's apartment to inform him of a new mission. Due to Naruto's growing abundance there, there were obvious sings of him. Sai's apartment wasn't as neat, and there were traces of Naruto everywhere, such as dirty boxers on the couch and empty ramen cups all over the table and sink. Sai didn't mind for the mess that his partner committed, he enjoyed cleaning up after him, only to have Naruto mess it up again. Sai relished in the knowledge that Naruto was with him all the time. At first he was angered at the mess Naruto had caused, but seeing that his partner couldn't help it, Sai accepted it as part of Naruto's package. Sai enjoyed having Naruto there, and he didn't want to give him motives to leave.

When the knock on Sai's door was heard, Naruto scrambled to hide himself from view. Once Sai had opened the door, and Sakura looked behind him at the "all of this points to Naruto was here" mess, she asked the question that would come out eventually.

"Sai, has Naruto moved in here with you?"

No. Not that question.

"He just visits often." Sai smiled kindly.

"Are you and Naruto going out?"

Yes. That question.

Naruto gulped. He wondered what Sai would say. Would he tell her the truth? Naruto didn't want Sakura to know just yet. After all, as far as she knew, Naruto was madly in love with her.

"We've become really close friends."

Naruto let out a tiny and unheard sigh. He was grateful to his partner for not telling her the truth, though he was curious as to why Sai hadn't told her that they _were_ going out.

"Oh. Well, tell Naruto then about the mission. And don't be late." At that, Sakura turned and left.

When Sai closed the door, Naruto came out. He hugged Sai around the waist and pulled them close together. Sai smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell her we were going out? Lying is a bad thing you know!" Naruto teased.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first. I have to consult my partner in everything I do, don't I?" Sai beamed, he had read that in a book about how to maintain your relationship healthy.

Naruto's smile widened more.

"Aw! You're so sweet and thoughtful!"

He kissed Sai's cheek, making it flush pink. Naruto still marveled at that. No matter how many times they made love, Sai always managed to blush at the slightest show of affection from him. It delighted him to know that his partner was as enthused with him as he was with Sai.

"I think we should tell her."

"Why? She doesn't have to know."

"It's not good to keep secrets from your friends."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, but another day maybe."

"Whatever you want."

Naruto smiled slyly, "Whatever I want huh?" He began to nibble playfully at Sai's neck.

Sai pulled away but didn't go far, still being trapped in Naruto's arms, "What are you doing?"

"Mmmm…" Naruto leaned in again and kissed his neck up and down. "You said whatever I wanted right? Right now I want to taste you, my bad boy." He continued to abuse his partner's neck, letting out a tiny rumble of a giggle.

Smiling, Sai still tried to pull away from Naruto's grip.

"Not now," he protested, face of glee still in tact. "Didn't you hear? We have a mission."

"It can wait a few minutes, it's not going anywhere. We'll be quick."

As Naruto spoke in a low voice against Sai's pale neck, both could feel each other getting aroused. Naruto smiled, and Sai's didn't waver. Naruto picked Sai up and carried him to the couch, where the two then proceeded to make love. Though their love making was brief, the two couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day even during their mission.

Upon returning home, Sai spoke to Naruto about when they would tell Sakura they were going out. Naruto always tried to avoid the subject, but when his partner brought it up, he always made an excuse to prolong the news to her. Sai eventually caught on with Naruto's game days later. He then proposed him something. They would have a spar, and whoever won would decide what they would do regarding the Sakura situation. Naruto agreed.

Naruto wanted to win to keep their relationship a secret and never tell Sakura. Sai wanted to win to let her know. Consequently, when Naruto fought, he always found himself distracted with Sai's elegant body and it's swift and graceful movements; he ended up loosing. The boys had asked Sakura to join them for ramen that night. If Naruto won, it would just be a normal dinner. Since Sai won, that was when they would tell her the news.

After they caught their breath, the two made their way down the village streets in the bloody orange sky reminding them of the sun's death and the moons revival. When they got there, Sakura was already outside waiting for them. She immediately saw their worn state.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She asked peculiarly.

"Yes." Sai smiled.

"You're too honest." Naruto couldn't help but let a tiny laugh escape his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sai wondered.

"No, it's not, but what were you fighting about?" Sakura replied.

"Naruto didn't want to tell you something, so we agreed to a fight. If I won, we would tell you."

Sakura looked perplexed.

"Oh? And what was it that Naruto didn't want me to know? Wait, did you win Sai?"

"Yes." He smiled again.

"Really?"

Sakura found it a little odd, seeing how strong Naruto had gotten, she would've expected him to win. She looked at him. Naruto blushed a little and turned away to hide the color on his cheeks.

"I was distracted!" He justified himself.

"By what?" Sakura questioned, looking at him more closely.

When Naruto also felt Sai's eyes on him, he felt his face redden more.

"Just tell her already Sai!"

Sakura looked at the pale boy, waiting. She was indeed curious as to what Naruto and Sai had fought about. Why didn't Naruto want her to know?

"Sakura, we just wanted to inform you that Naruto and I are going out."

"…" Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"We are a couple." Sai rephrased the words.

She blinked again. Her brain was still trying to process the news. Then it hit her.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed loudly.

"…Didn't you hear me?" Sai wondered.

Naruto straightened up.

"It's not that Sai," he looked at Sakura seriously. "It is true, Sai and I are going out."

Naruto took Sai's hand in his. Sakura noticed this. She couldn't stop staring at their joined hands. The way their fingers entwined perfectly. She looked up, frowning.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago." Naruto answered.

"And…what happened to your supposed feelings to me?" She wondered.

"I did have feelings for you Sakura, don't get me wrong, but I realized that my feelings for Sai have grown since we met. These feelings are like none I've ever felt before. They're stronger than what I feel for you and Sasuke combined." Naruto held on tighter to his partner's hand.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. She had never heard Naruto speak with so much fervor and sincerity. It startled her, for it was almost as if she could see into his heart and feel a little bit of what he felt for Sai.

"…okay…well…" She smiled. "I'm glad you told me, and I hope your relationship goes well."

"Thank you," Sai beamed.

"One question."

"Hm?" This time it was Naruto who responded. He was staring at the ramen stand. He was anxious to go in.

A sly smile slipped Sakura's lips.

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"Yes." Sai replied modestly at the same time that Naruto turned around, shocked, and exclaimed the exact opposite answer.

"NO!"

Sai looked at Naruto, confused. Naruto's face was red. Sakura giggled.

"I thought you said lying was bad." Sai pondered what Naruto had told him.

Naruto sighed, looking away not wanting to look at Sakura.

"We're not supposed to talk our private things, e.g. sex."

"Oh…" Sai found this truly fascinating.

Sakura couldn't stop smiling now. She knew she wouldn't be able to wipe that grin off her face for the rest of the night. Dirty thoughts of her two male partners in front of her enveloped around each other, naked and doing naughty things to each other was just too tempting. Sakura let out another giggle. Naruto looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled widely, fighting back the pressure surging in her.

Any more unclean thoughts, and Sakura would have a massive nosebleed on her hands. Surely then the boys, well at least Naruto, would know what was going on in her mind. She didn't want to imagine what would happen then. Naruto would think she was a sick minded pervert who enjoyed having kinky imaginations of her partners having sex. Of course, Naruto would tell Sai, but with him, she didn't know what to expect. Either way, now Sakura had something to get her going when she wanted to relieve the stresses of having no man beside her. All she had to do was think of Naruto and Sai in the midst of their love making and surely she would get aroused herself. From there, Sakura would please her hot body with the joys of masturbation. Sakura's mouth watered.

"You look hungry." Sai observed.

Sakura blushed, swallowed, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah! Let's go eat!" She hurried into the ramen shop.

"…?" Naruto followed, taking an unsuspecting Sai with him, for he didn't notice Sakura's strange behavior like Naruto did.

The couple sat together, and Sakura sat to Naruto's right. They placed their orders. Once each of their ramen was served, the began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" The three said in unison before starting to eat.

Sakura had finished her first bowl when Naruto was on this fifth. She watched in amazement at her teammate. She would never stop marveling at how much Naruto could eat this stuff. Sai, on Naruto's left, still hadn't even finished his first bowl. He ate so slow and so little, Naruto's exact opposite. Naruto placed down the empty bowl and turned to his lover.

"Sai, you should eat faster."

"…?"

Sai only looked at him, currently passively chewing a tiny mouthful of ramen. Naruto smiled.

"Here, let me help."

Using his chopsticks, he got some of Sai's ramen and held it up to the pale boy's colorless lips. Sai swallowed.

"I can do it myself, thank you."

Naruto smiled more and shook his head at his partner's inability to see a kind gesture from a lover. He ate the noodles before they lost the battle to gravity and fell.

"You don't mind do you?" Naruto asked as he took more noodles off Sai's bowl.

"Mind what?" Sai lifted up his own chopsticks for another mouthful.

"That I'm stealing your food."

Sai shook his head, incapable of informing Naruto that it wasn't considered stealing if Sai knew he was doing it, but he was chewing at the moment. Naruto's eyes sparkled. He dove in more. Naruto helped Sai finish eating the rest of Sai's bowl. It was empty in seconds.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled, embarrassed. " I didn't mean to eat it all."

Sai smiled back, "It's alright."

After that, Naruto then proceeded to eat himself another bowl; seven total, counting Sai's. After paying for their meal, the three teens stood. It had already gotten dark outside.

"C'mon Sakura, we'll walk you home." Naruto offered.

Sakura nodded. The trio of partners walked the kunoichi home. The streets were all empty save them. The dim street lamps didn't compare to the luminous lights coming from the nature over their heads. The almost full moon cast them down in light. They stopped at Sakura's door when they arrived. The only female of the group turned around to depart.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sakura, any time." Sai smiled politely.

"Good night." Naruto wanted to leave already; he was tired.

Sakura's smile turned sly.

"What are you two going to do when you get home."

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah," Naruto yawned. "Probably go to sleep. Why?"

Sakura giggled. Naruto frowned and glared at her once he knew what she was talking about.

"_GOOD NIGHT SAKURA!" _

Naruto spoke angrily before turning around and pushing Sai to walk in front of him, as he dragged his lover away. Sai stumbled in his Naruto pushed walk. He had no idea why Naruto wanted to rush but didn't question him. Once the two got to Sai's apartment, they maneuvered their way through the mess and lay down on their, formally known as Sai's, bed to sleep. The lovers slept soundly, unknowing to the unsuspecting and unsettling news that would be delivered tomorrow; it was news that would change both their lives… forever.

Naruto awoke to the tasty scent of ramen. He smiled widely and quickly got out of bed. He rushed out to the kitchen and almost bumped into Sai as his partner was headed to his room to wake him.

"I made you breakfast." Sai stated, though he himself didn't consider that breakfast, he knew that Naruto loved to have ramen in morning, well at any time really.

Naruto's smile grew.

"Thanks."

He pecked Sai's cheek with a tiny kiss and made his way to the table. Sai felt a sight hint of heat rise to his cheeks. He placed a pale hand on the cheek that still tingled to Naruto's touch. He turned around slowly and saw that Naruto was already half way done with his ramen. Sai's eyes widened. He should've made more.

"Would you like another?" Sai asked as he went to the stove and took the pot, ready, just in case his lover was still hungry.

"Nah. One's enough for now." Naruto stood, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He went over and hugged his uke. Sai would've blushed, if the stench of his partner didn't disturb him.

"Um…Naruto…"

"Yes…?" Naruto began to rub his cheek against the smooth one that was Sai's, smiling.

"You smell bad." Sai said bluntly.

"Irk!"

Naruto flinched, not expecting that. He pulled away from the pale boy and gave him a slightly playful look, smiling slyly.

"You don't smell that good yourself."

Sai didn't retort. After all, he knew it was true. The day prior, after their spar and the dinner with Sakura, the two had gone straight home and gone to sleep, not bothering to even change their clothes. With the smell of old sweat and the new sweat they produced during the night due to their proximity, causing body heat, and the fact that they were covering themselves with the quilt, trapping the smell, just added up to create a very unpleasant smell. The mid December weather was only getting colder, the boys' reason for burying themselves under the covers.

"I'm going to go take a shower then," Sai turned to head for the bathroom but was trapped by Naruto's arms sliding around his waist.

Naruto pressed their bodies together; his chest bumped Sai's back. He placed his chin on Sai's shoulder and gently glided his lips to his partner's slender and chalky neck. He whispered softly into his lover's ear.

"Why don't we shower together? Just like our fist night as lovers. Mm?"

Naruto began to breath on Sai's neck. Sai fought back a shudder of joy, he wasn't, however, able to fight the blush that just kept growing with each gentle stroke Naruto made on his skin. It was embarrassing for Sai to remember the first time he gave himself to Naruto, but he couldn't help it. That really was the best birthday he'd ever had. After awakening the next morning, Sai went to take a shower. Naruto awoke shortly after and noticed he no longer held Sai, since his partner had fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto stood and walked around the house only to hear his lovely mate taking a shower. Smiling slyly, Naruto snuck in quietly. Once inside the bathroom, he proceeded to move the curtains and go under the showerhead with Sai, but it didn't go as planned.

Sai, having not heard the sly fox come in the bathroom, was startled and reflex took over when he heard the curtains being slowly moved. Without hesitation, Sai turned around and punched the intruder in the face, not knowing who it was. The punch was hard enough to knock Naruto off his feet, cause him to go unconscious for ten full minutes, and break his nose. Sai panicked once he realized who his 'intruder' was.

"Naruto!?"

He knelt down before his unconscious teammate, calling out his name and shaking him futilely for two full minuets. Sai stood up, turned off the running water, and ran out. He quickly dressed himself, then the cataleptic blonde on the floor of his bathroom. Once both were dressed, he ran out and fetched Sakura.

"What!? What is it!?" Sakura questioned as the pale boy held her hand and dragged her into his apartment.

"There!" Sai stopped them in front of the bathroom, where he pointed to a fainted Naruto on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!"

Sakura knelt in next to Naruto.

"What happened!?"

Sai, unsure of whether his relationship with Naruto had changed at all with the night they had spent, he decided to tell the girl something that wasn't completely a lie, but not the truth either.

"Well, I'm not quiet so sure how it happened, but I was coming out from taking a shower. And when I got out, Naruto was there. I don't know what he wanted, or how he got in, but I wasn't expecting to see him here. I was startled, and as an act of pure defense and reflex, I punched him in the face. I assure you I had no idea it was him."

Sakura noticed the panic in her comrade's voice. She nodded in understanding. Sakura ran a chakra infused hand over the unconscious teen.

"Here, help me carry him to the couch."

Sai nodded. He picked up Naruto, with no help from Sakura, and carried his teammate to the couch, where he laid him down. Sakura knelt next to the blonde and placed her healing hand on his nose. She healed that quickly and proceeded to place her hand on his forehead. Sai, who had been watching from over her shoulder, spoke with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be alright," She moved her hand away. "He's just out cold. Naruto should be waking up on his own in a bit."

Sakura stood and headed for the door. Sai stopped her with another question.

"Are you sure he's okay?" He looked at her with apprehension, straightening up.

"Yes. Now I have more important things to do than take care of that idiot." With that, Sakura left.

"…"

Sai stared at the door blankly. When he realized that Sakura wasn't going to come back, he turned back to his unconscious friend. Sai walked over to the kitchen and dabbed a napkin under the sink. He wet it slightly and walked back to Naruto. He knelt down and wiped away the blood that had trekked down from Naruto's nose. He dabbed it lightly with a look of worry on his face. At that, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm… What happened?" Naruto sat up, rubbing from his nose to his jaw.

Sai's expression contorted to one of more trepidation.

"Sorry I punched you in the face! I didn't know it was you!"

"Huh…?"

Naruto looked up at Sai confused, still holding his jaw. Then it hit him when he saw the distress in his partner's opaque eyes. Sai had knocked him out cold when Naruto snuck into the shower with him. Naruto began laughing. The hurt in Sai's eyes, for having caused Naruto pain, didn't leave, and confusion was added to them. He didn't know what Naruto was laughing about. The blue eyed teen had to admit that he found Sai adorable with that look of anxiety on his face, and the added confusion that appeared in the artist's eyes just made him more delectable. What elated Naruto most, though, was that Sai was expressing these feelings for him.

Naruto stopped rubbing his jaw and reached out for Sai. He grabbed Sai's wrist and pulled the older teen towards him. Sai's eyes widened at the sudden act by his teammate. Sai came forward and landed on top of Naruto's lap. He blushed. Naruto happily kissed the pale cheeks of the man on top of him with a smile on his face. He hugged Sai tightly.

"You're adorable!"

"Um…" Sai's cheeks burned more, but he had to know, and now was his chance. "Naruto…what does this mean between us?"

"Mm? What are you worried about?" Naruto studied Sai, his joy not faltering. His arms tightened around the artist's body securely. "You and I both love each other. How would you feel about becoming a couple?"

Sai looked at Naruto, more shocked, eyes wide.

"Really!? Y…y…you…You want to become a couple!?"

"Does it bother you?" Naruto asked, genuinely worried, because he had not expected Sai to react that way.

Sai looked down and thought for an instant that seemed like an eternity to Naruto. He looked up, eyes determined.

"No."

Naruto's smile lit up his face, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Naruto let out was considered a cry of joy. He kissed Sai on the lips quickly before hugging him tightly.

"…"

Sai, still startled by what was going on, thought it too good to be true, but the fact that Naruto held him now, meant it wasn't a dream; it was real. Sai's cheeks flushed, he smiled, closing his eyes, and hugged Naruto back.

"Sai… I have a question."

"What is it?" Sai pulled away and sat down next to his boyfriend.

They stared at each other seriously but with fondness.

"I was just curious as to when you started to have feelings for me."

Sai thought back.

"Well…I guess it started a little after we came back from that mission dealing with uh…"

"Sasuke." Naruto offered, seeing that it was still hard for Sai to touch the topic.

Sai nodded, "Yes. Sasuke…Well, my feelings for you just started to grow after that mission and all the ones after."

Naruto smiled tenderly. He was glad that he had realized his feelings for Sai before it was too late.

Sai took his mind off what had happened when they first started going out and put its attention at the situation at hand. He tried to wiggle his way out of Naruto's grip, who only tightened it.

"I don't think I want to relive that again."

Naruto giggled against Sai's neck.

"You don't have to punch me. And besides, we never actually showered. I want us to have a better time than the last. Well… Whatta ya say?"

Sai felt Naruto trail his lips up and down his neck. The pale teen felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. How could he refuse to his seme?

"Ok."

Sai felt Naruto smile against his skin.

"C'mon then, let's go."

Naruto took Sai's wrist and dragged his partner into the bathroom. He turned on the water before turning to Sai with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Sai asked as he took off his shirt.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head and took off his clothes, all the while watching his partner strip.

Naruto's smile grew more sly, because he knew that Sai had no idea what was going on in his dirty little mind. Naruto stepped into the warm water, and Sai fallowed. The two boys scrubbed themselves thoroughly and later proceed to wash their hair. As Naruto did these actions, his eyes were on the other body sharing the shower. Sai was so distracted by his dirty body and cleaning it, that he didn't notice it.

Once they were both done, Sai reached out to turn off the water. Naruto caught his hand. Sai looked at him. Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet."

"…? But--!"

Sai was interrupted when Naruto pinned him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Sai's eyes widened.

"Naruto!?"

The crafty look in Naruto's twinkling blue eyes and the sly mischief in his smile told Sai everything. His eyes widened further.

"N…n…now?" His voice stuttered.

Naruto's smile became more naughty.

"Yes. Now. We haven't done it in four days."

Sai gulped. Naruto began to kiss Sai on the neck, hands traveling down to his hips. Once he had Sai's waist in his hands, he pressed their pelvises together. Sai let out a moan. Both teens could feel their counterpart getting calloused. Naruto pulled away and smiled lustfully at his lover, panting.

"It's getting hot in here." Naruto reached out and turned off the hot water, letting only the cold water run.

Naruto leaned forward and began to kiss Sai fully on the lisp. Both ignored the water pouring down on them, and neither noticed how cold it was, due to their hot bodies. Naruto leaned down and kissed his way to Sai's chest. He licked a nipple. Sai moaned. Naruto began to suck on it sensually. It turned him on when Sai began to pant quickly. He smiled. As he continued this, Naruto reached for and grabbed Sai's hard cock. Naruto's uke let out a whine of sheer pleasure. Naruto's arousal couldn't wait any more.

Naruto leaned up and kissed Sai's lips, massaging them in a way that trapped their moans and gasps of indulgence. Both teens used their tongues to pleasure the other. Naruto's panting increased as he became hotter and harder. He took both his hands and lifted Sai up, holding him from around the legs, leaning the uke so that he was supported against the wall. Their kiss became more passionate. Naruto brought Sai down on his pulsing cock, which hungered the tightness of Sai's rear end.

Sai let out a moan of ecstasy as Naruto entered him, he leaned back, freeing them from locked lips. Sai wrapped his arms around the golden haired boy's neck, making it easier for him to hold Sai up. Naruto, with the help of the water and their sweat, motioned Sai up and down his erected penis. Sai's grip on him tightened, and he moaned louder. Naruto smiled.

His movements became faster. Naruto found that he enjoyed the view of Sai's passionate filled expression from down below. Naruto looked down and observed Sai's abdominal flexing muscles. He watched all the way down at Sai's hard cock. He licked his lips. Maybe next time. Naruto started to push in deeper. Sai's moans became louder, and Naruto soon found himself grunting Sai's name out loud. Naruto hit Sai's prostate, causing his always desired effect. Sai moaned out his name.

"Ahh! Naruto!"

Sai arched his back and came. Naruto's smile grew. He loved it when his lover yelled out his name. It was only a shame that this time he wasn't able to taste Sai's cum as the water washed it away. Narto began to kiss Sai's exposed neck, motioning them so that he always hit that spot. Sai's moans and pants were filled with more euphoria then ever.

After hitting that spot a few times, Sai's panting increased drastically. Throughout their whole love making, Sai always kept his yes closed, but now, they opened widely, and Naruto knew it was because he had gone too far. It had only happened once before, and once Naruto noticed that change in Sai's expression, he stopped immediately in fear of causing him pain. But it had thrilled him to see Sai like that, it didn't give Naruto the same kind of elation when Sai screamed out in pleasure. Not this time though. Naruto wanted to test out how far Sai could go, if only for a few seconds, before he begged him to stop. Having that knowledge in mind would give Naruto and idea of when to stop for next time. Naruto became faster hitting that spot every time until he came inside his lover.

"Ah! Naruto! Stop! Naruto! Please stop!"

Naruto smiled. He stopped and brought Sai down and pulled away from him. He turned off the water. The only thing that could be heard was the dripping of the last drops of the showerhead and Sai's panting. Naruto observed him with close attention. He, himself was trying to calm down his hot body, but his breathing couldn't be heard. Sai's however, was loud. Naruto noticed Sai's legs knees began shaking a bit, causing his legs to tremble visibly and his whole body only slightly. As Sai got out of the shower, Naruto noticed a thin trickle of his semen trailing down Sai's bottom. He smiled more and followed.

As the two boys dried themselves off, this time, it was Sai who observed Naruto. He knew that Naruto didn't know that he knew, that it had exhilarated his seme when he screamed and begged him to stop. Sai only wondered why. He really didn't mind, as long as it brought Naruto pleasure. What Sai didn't know though, was that Naruto was going to press for more time next time. He truly did enjoy Sai's cries and pleas for him to stop, and he wanted to hear more of them. Naruto looked up and smiled when he caught Sai staring at him. Sai blushed and looked down. The two teens then dressed themselves and headed out.

The male couple walked down the streets of the village side by side at a slower than usual pace caused by the tiny, and not-noticeable-unless-you-knew-why-it-was-there limp on Sai. The two were stopped by their female partner as she ran towards them.

The male teens waited until their female comrade caught up to them. She placed her hands on her knees and looked down at the ground, heaving for breath once she got there. Sakura noticed the shake in Sai's weak knees and instantly knew why it was there, but she decided not to let her horny mind think about it at the moment, there would be time for that later.

"It's a good thing I see you. The Hokage wants to see you Sai about our new mission."

"What? Aren't I coming along too?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura shook her head, "The Hokage didn't ask for you."

"And why not!?" Naruto frowned, demanding an explanation.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

Naruto's frown deepened, "Then I'm going to go with you and ask that bloody old man why I'm not assigned to this mission!"

"Ah, Naruto." Sai spoke, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "I know Danzou more than anyone. He has his reasons, and I'm sure he won't tell you why you're not coming with us. I also know that no matter how much you try, he won't let you come. Once Danzou has his mind set on something, there's no changing it. Why don't you use this time to train?"

"Sai is right." Sakura agreed.

Naruto let out a hiss of breath out of his mouth. He wanted to argue, but he also knew that Sai was right. And besides, he hadn't trained in awhile.

"Fine." He let it go with an exasperated sigh.

Sai was relieved that his boyfriend wasn't going to quarrel. It would make things easier on him. A small smile of gratitude spread his lips, which Naruto did not see as he turned around muttering profanities at Sai's master, putting his hands in his pocket as he left, hunched, to go look for Kakashi or Yamato. Sai watched him leave.

"C'mon Sai, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Sai watched his frustrated partner walk away for a second longr before turning to the kunoichi in front of him.

"Right…"

He turned and began making is way to the Hokage's building in the center of the village. Sakura caught up and walked right beside him. She smiled and looked at him slyly. She held her hands behind her back and leaned in to get a better look of Sai.

"So, did you guys fuck his morning, or last night like I thought you would?"

Sai blushed, but never answered the question.

"What's the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Why can't Naruto come?" Sai asked.

Danzou stared at his apprentice. He hadn't been to happy to find out about his student's relationship with the jinnchuriki. Not just because it was Naruto himself, but because his training to keep Sai emotionless had failed.

"Madara is still trying to get his hands on him. It's too dangerous to have him leave the village."

Sai nodded. Danzou then proceeded to answer Sakura's question second.

"Your mission involves Sasuke."

Both teens looked up, more in alert.

"We found out where he is."

Sai and Sakura looked at him with determination.

"Sai, you are to match up with Sasuke. Bring him alive if you can; he has a lot of valuable information. If not, kill him. Sakura. With him, Sasuke has a female nin that can detect chakra. With your mastered control over it, I want you to hide and cloak your presence from them, so they don't see you coming. Chouji and Neji will be going with you. I've already spoken to both. Chouji will take care of Jugo, the one with the cursed seal. Neji will be dealing with the water morphing, Suigetsu. Sai. I am appointing you squad leader."

Sai nodded. Now he was in a predicament. There was no way he could kill Sasuke. That simply was not an option.

"Here," Danzou handed Sai a folded map. "I've marked where to find Sasuke and his team. You leave at daybreak. Chouji and Neji will meet you in front of the gates. No one else must find out of his mission. It is top secret, understood?" He gave Sai a particular stern look.

"Understood." Sakura spoke up for both of them.

Sai stared at the map in his hands. It had already been unspoken by his part. He wasn't going to tell Naruto. How could he? And besides, that would only make the Kyuubi host want to come along even more.

"C'mon! Tell me!"

Naruto pleaded his pale boyfriend to tell him where he was going for his mission. Naruto lay on the bed looking at Sai, as he got his things ready, putting ink and parchments in his small gray back pack.

"I already told you I can't."

Naruto pouted, "Ah, you're not fun. You should break the rules more often."

"…"

Sai zipped up his pack and put it on the ground next to the bed. He lay down next to Naruto and placed his hands behind his back as he stared at the ceiling, distracted by the map in his back pack that would lead to Sasuke. Naruto inched closer to him, until finally their bodies touched.

"Let's conserve body heat together, mm?" He looked up Sai, smiling.

His smile faded when he noticed that he was being ignored. He didn't like it when Sai was distracted.

"Does the mission bother you that much?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you, but, yes…It worries me…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he frowned. He had expected Sai to tell him it was nothing, but the fact that Sai, someone trailed his whole life to be emotionless, was worried…that could not be good. Now Naruto was more curious. What could it be? He wanted to press more, but in case Sai did give in and reveal what his mission was, Naruto didn't want him to get in trouble with Danzou. Naruto looked down, thinking. He brought up the covers to keep them warm that winter night. Slowly, he let darkness take him. Sai, however, could not sleep at all.

Sai got out of bed slowly without making any noise. He didn't want to wake up Naruto. He picked up his back pack and as he left from the window, he looked back at Naruto one more time. Sai got to the gates. The only other one there was Neji. Sai nodded a hello. Neji looked away, not wanting to get affiliated with him. Sakura arrived next, and Chouji arrived last, exactly at daybreak, eating from a bag of potato chips.

"Right," Sai began once all four were together. " I cannot stress enough the importance of this mission." Sai looked around at all the three faces in front of him. "We are up against tough opponents, but Sasuke is more than an enemy; he is a friend. Sasuke is a friend who lost his way, and it is up to us to bring him back. I may not know Sasuke, but I do know how much he means to some." Sai looked at Sakura. "And that is why I will try my hardest to bring him back unharmed."

Sakura nodded. She had not expected Sai to make a little speech, but it did raise her spirits. Sakura blinked, pushing back her water eyes. Chouji had been nodding all along, still eating. Neji, however, didn't seem fazed. In fact, he stared at Sai in what looked like an annoyed and angry way. It was almost as if he was telling the artist to shut up and hurry up. Neji's milky eyes glared at Sai's coal ones. Sai seemed to get the message. He turned around and headed out; the others followed.

The team traveled for two days straight before arriving at their destination. Sai slowed them down as they leapt through the trees of the thick forest.

"Sakura!"

The kunoichi nodded at her leader and partner. Sakura made some quick hand signs to cloak their chakra.

"Neji!"

Neji frowned. He was already ahead of him. Neji didn't need ordering!

"Byakugan!"

With the gifted Hyuuga's kekegenkai, he was able to see further ahead. Once his vision caught sight of the village, he searched around it for the Uchiha and his party.

"I see them!"

"Where are they situated?" Sai questioned the Byakugan user.

Neji gave his leader the coordinates to Sasuke's location. Sai proceeded to question him further. What were they doing? Where were they going? With these and more questions, Sai got the information he needed to know.

"Sounds to me like they're not going to be leaving the town today. Once we arrive there, we will rest up for tomorrow at a motel."

"Good, because I'm hungry!" Chouji was elated to find out that he wouldn't have to fight immediately after arriving at the town.

Once the team got there, they checked themselves into a room with two bedrooms. Sai appointed Sakura and Neji to follow them around town and report back at night. Meanwhile, Sai checked out all the exits to the town and Chouji stored up on food. When night came, and Sai got the information he wanted, he was going to appoint Neji to first night shift, and decided against it when the Hyuuga glared at him.

"Sakura. You have first night shift. I will come relieve you in a couple of hours."

Sakura nodded and headed out. As Neji and Chouji slept, Sai paced around. Although Sakura and Neji had followed them to their apartment and informed him where they were staying at, Sai was nervous about the following day, because they would have to face the other group. He sighed.

After the hours were up, Sai went and took Sakura's place. She smiled a thank you and left to get some sleep. Sai perched himself on a branch and watched the inside of the window, to the room of the sleeping menace. It was going to be a long night. Sai didn't take his eyes off that window. It was only in the morning when there was some odd bustling from the inside. Sai frowned. He watched closely. Then someone came into view of the window. The person began to pack some things in a bag. His eyes widen. They were moving today! Sai made his way to his group.

"Sai…" Sakura announced his presence when the artist burst in through the door. "It's already noon. Why didn't you ask for someone else to relieve you?"

"Doesn't matter now." Sai panted. "They're headed out. We must move!"

Sakura nodded with enthusiasm, "Righ!"

Chouji finished his potato chips and stood up with excitement. "Let's do it!"

The Hyuuga had no say in the matter and just stood. The team rushed back to the apartment only to find that they were already gone.

"Follow me! I think I know where they're going!"

Sai had found three ways into the town and four secret ways. Out of the four, one looked as if it had been used recently. The only explanation was that the other group had made sure that way was cleared incase they had to leave unexpectedly. The team dispatched from Konoha had caught up to them, stopping them from the front.

"I knew it!" The red haired girl, Karin, shouted as the Leaf ninja intercepted them. "Someone was following us! So what I sensed really was the presence of someone hiding their chakra!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes about being proven wrong, for he had told the kunoichi that it was all in her head. Sakura glared at the red head. Sasuke glared at Sai, recalling their last, and only, encounter. Sai reached behind him for his weapon. That small movement was enough to start the battle. Sakura squared off with Karin, Chouji with Jugo, Neji with Suigetsu, and Sai with Sasuke.

The first to end her battle was Sakura. One punch to the jaw was all it took to knock out the red headed loud mouth. The second to finish his match was Chouji. Although Jugo did to into the second stage, Chouji managed to defeat him, with the use of two of his clans' pills. He slumped down next to a panting Sakura, glad that he didn't have to use the red pill. Sai was the third to finish. Having been tired from staying up all the day prior, and most of the current day, his movements were sluggish, but Sai's determination to bring Sasuke back alive and without too much harm was what kept him going. Sasuke, though, also seemed to be recovering from a pervious battle, putting the two on equal terms. Putting in a little extra hard work, the planes shifted to Sai's favor, and he won.

Surprisingly, Neji was last to finish. His battle was just a watery mess with hardly any action at all. As the quick Hyuuga tried to land a gentle fist on Suigetsu to stop his chakra flow, the man just turned to water and avoided he attack, only to rematerialize and avoid anther attack. As this went on the Byakugan user got tired, but he was mostly annoyed when Sai finished his battle first, because Neji didn't want to be the last to finish. All the while Sakura healed Chouji and Sai. Seeing that his comrade needed help, Sai stood. He made some quick hand signs. Suigetsu noticed this, and Neji, seeing that his opponent was distracted, finally managed to land his gentle fist on his chest, cutting off all his chakra network. The moment this happened, Suigetsu involuntarily turned into water, and he fell, only to be collected in the ink jar that Sai had produced seconds ago. Sai bent down, picked up the jar, and covered it with its top. Neji felt like informing his intruding leader that he could've taken care of things himself, but everyone knew that when someone said that, it only meant the opposite, and Neji's pride had already been hurt for being the last one. He didn't want to damage it more.

"Alright. Lets head back."

Sakura nodded. Chouji was going to ask if they were going to eat first, but the definite way in which Sai had spoken with made him keep his mouth shut. Sai then tied up the other three unconscious teens with a couple of his ink snakes. Chouji then proceeded to carry them back with his arm enlargement jutsu. Sai had been glad that the fight had taken place outside of the town. He didn't want anything getting destroyed. They headed back and paid for the night they had spent in that motel.

Journey back to Konoha took them a full half day more than it had taken them to get there. It was all due to the fact that having live loads to carry wasn't easy. When their cargo had awoken, they struggled to free themselves to no avail. Sai then had to gag them so they wouldn't make a fuss, and in Sasuke's case, Sai had to blind fold him as well. It was no easy task when it came to feeding them and letting them relieve themselves when nature called. In one occasion, Suigetsu escaped through a crack in the jar and its top when Sai almost tripped. Sakura bashed his head, once again turning him into water and trapping him in the jar once more. In Suigetsu's case, after that incident, the jar he was kept in was never opened at all; meaning he went hungry and he had to swim in his own filth. In order to add oxygen for him to breath in when the jar had run out, all Sai had to do was add ink and use at technique to make the jar bigger.

By the time they got back to the village, it was already night, and dark out. The tied up teens were too tired from struggling, so they were all limp, causing their muscles to atrophy and strain. Sakura ended up carrying the jar halfway through the journey, once it had become to big and too heavy for Sai. She held it up over her head with both hands; it was almost the size of a bedroom. Poor Suigetsu's body was cramping by the time the jar was big enough for him to morph into a man and stand up inside.

The team went straight for the Hokage's office. ANBU ninja were there waiting for them, and once they arrived, they carried all the rogue nin to be interrogated. Sai gave a brief yet detailed report of the mission before being dismissed. The four teens headed out. Chouji went home to eat. Neji went home to sleep. Sakura and Sai walked slowly side by side in the quiet and empty streets of Konoha; both were tired.

"I'm so glad Sasuke's back." Sakura expressed with exhaust in her voice.

Sai just nodded, happy to have helped his friend.

"Thank you. Sai. We couldn't have done it without you." She looked up at him, smiling warmly.

"Yes you could have." Sai said.

Sakura was going to retort, but she was too tired, and they were already walking near her home. She stopped, making Sai stop.

"Are you going to tell Naruto."

Sai nodded, he had been looking at the ground the whole time he stepped out of Danzou's office, and that did not change now.

"Yes, but first I want to find out what they're going to do to him. I don't want to give Naruto false hopes."

"You're right." Sakura agreed. "I'll make sure to tell Chouji not to comment this to any one."

"And Neji?"

"I'm sure he won't say anything."

"I'll talk to him just in case."

Sakura nodded, "Alright. Well, good night."

"Good night Sakura."

Sai looked at the kunoichi when he felt her soft and warm hand on his cheek. Sakura was smiling at him gently. Her emerald eyes sparkled with kindness.

"Hey," she spoke softly. "It's going to be okay."

Sai only nodded. Sakura turned and left. Sai walked to his apartment alone; contemplating things. When he came in quietly and entered the bedroom, Naruto was already asleep. Sai put his back pack down and was about to lay down when he saw something on then night stand on his side of the bed. It was a little note next to a little jar of ink. Sai picked up the note, and it read:

Hey Sai! Miss you! I know that you probably used most, if not all of your ink on your mission. I got some for you!

--Love, Naruto

A tiny smile couldn't help but spread across Sai's lips. He put the note were it had been and laid down. The smile faded, and he sighed. Sai remembered what his female partner had said before departing her way. Sai couldn't help but feel that it wasn't going to be alright. Something in his gut told him that with Sasuke back, things would change.

Sai awoke to loud noises in the kitchen, because he had been tired, he had overslept.

"Bastard!"

Sai groggily turned around to find his partner not beside him. Slowly, Sai stood and walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Naruto turned to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning, babe!"

"Who are you cursing at…?" Sai wondered, looking around, still sleepy eyed.

"Oh. No one," Naruto answered. " I was just making breakfast for you."

Sai looked at him. Naruto was at the stove, holding a pan, the grin still plastered on his face. Naruto looked like he didn't belong in the kitchen at all, making Sai smile a little at the foreign sight.

"Then why did you curse?" Sai sat down at the kitchen table and stared at his boyfriend.

"I accidentally burned my finger."

"Ok."

Naruto turned back to his cooking and giggled a bit at Sai's calm reaction. He knew that Sai didn't know that was something to fuss over when you were in a relationship, but the fact was it didn't hurt any more so it didn't matter to him.

"It's a good thing you're up, cuz I'm done with the food." Naruto passed the food over from the pan and onto a plate, which he then proceeded to hand to Sai.

"Thanks." Sai took it and put it on the table in front of him. He stared at it. Whatever it was, it didn't look edible. "Um… what is this?"

"Scrabbled eggs." Naruto sat at the table across from his lover.

"Oh. … Really?" Sai couldn't stop staring at it, and no doubt his face was one of disgust; he just couldn't believe that that blackish gray bubbling thing were scrabbled eggs.

"Really." Sai heard the hurt in Naruto's voice.

He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Looks yummy."

Naruto smiled. Sai began to eat. He took a bite. The taste was so foul, it quickly dispersed and spread throughout Sai's tongue and then his whole mouth. It took a lot of self control for him not to gag. Sai swallowed it without chewing. No wonder Naruto ate ramen. He couldn't cook to save his life.

"How is it?"

Sai looked up at him with a faux smile and his eyes closed, to keep his watery eyes from tearing; it was that bad. Already Sai could feel his stomach reacting negatively to the food.

"Good." The word came out as a squeak.

Naruto beamed. Sai wolfed down the food quickly, not wanting to savor it. Naruto's eyes were on him the whole time. Sai's tongue felt like it was going to bleed out. Sai forced a shaking smile again.

"Done."

"Do you want seconds!?" Naruto asked excitedly, already standing up.

"Um…" Sai didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings. "Ok…" He said with another pained smile that Naruto could not see through.

Naruto picked up Sai's plate and ran to fill it up, more than it had the last time.

"Here." He placed it in front of Sai.

"Thanks…" Sai stared at it.

This time, the pale boy ate slower. Each bite a potential one for him to throw up, but Sai's stomach had grown strong since Naruto moved in, bringing in with him his whole mess and stench. Sai could withstand a little more for him if he had to.

"Ugh…done…"

"You sound full, but could you squeeze in a little more? The pan's almost empty."

Oh my god! How much of that mush did he make!? Sai couldn't refuse Naruto's hopeful tone. And it wasn't that he was full, it was that it tasted nasty.

"Sure…"

Naruto finished dumping the 'food' onto Sai's plate and placed it in front of him. Sai was elated to see that it was indeed only a little more. He managed to make room in his stomach for it all. One more bite of that and he would pass out.

"There." Sai let out a breath of happiness.

Naruto smiled at him and took the plate to wash it.

"I'm surprised. I can't believe you actually liked it."

"Why do you say that?" Sai looked at the back of his blonde boyfriend as he washed the dishes.

"Because…I tried some of it…and…it tasted like crap! It was so nasty, I threw up." Naruto began laughing. "I can't believe you liked it!" He repeated.

"…" Sai glared at his back. He felt like killing Naruto right then and there. An unspoken question in his thoughts: _Then why the fuck did you feed it to me then!? _

Once Naruto had finished washing the dishes, he and Sai left to go find Sakura. Naruto had informed Sai that while he had been gone, Naruto had been bored to death. His training with Kakashi had just been basics that he had already mastered. Naruto wanted to ask Sai about his mission, but he didn't want to pressure him. Naruto noticed that his boyfriend still seemed distracted by something, and he had a feeling it was about that mission he had been on. He would give him time. Naruto knew that Sai would tell him eventually. There was that, and also the fact that Sai looked sick. His face was paler, and on occasion, when they passed a food stand, the artist looked like he was about to puke.

"Hey guys." Sakura waved at them as they met on the streets.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"…Morning…" Sai said sluggishly, holding his aching stomach.

Sakura looked at him, noticing his sickly voice.

"You okay? You don't look too good."

"…I'm fine…"

"Maybe you're still just tired from your mission." Naruto suggested.

"I'm not tired!" Sai sneered.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Sai's angry tone. Naruto didn't notice. Sai pulled Sakura aside so Naruto wouldn't hear. The Kyuubi vessel did frown though, because he knew they were going to talk about the mission. Although he was dying to find out what it was about, Naruto was forcing himself to be patient.

"Did you tell him?" Sakura spoke first.

Sai shook his head, "I still have to talk to Danzou about what's going to happen."

Sakura nodded, "Right. I just finished talking to Chouji. He promised not to tell anyone."

At the mention of the one teen that couldn't stop eating, Sai's stomach churned, not agreeing with the food it had received recently. Sai covered his mouth and fought back the vomit, swallowing the bit of bile that had come up. Sakura looked at him with concern.

"You sure you're okay? You're not sick are you?"

"Sakura…Is it natural for me to feel like strangling Naruto right now?" Sai asked seriously, looking at Sakura with a death glare she knew was meant for Naruto.

The kunoichi couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, sure. I feel like that a lot of the times when he does something stupid, but why do you feel like killing him?"

"He fed me--." Sai couldn't even finish as he held back another surge to throw up.

"Enough said. Next time, don't accept anything from Naruto that he cooks himself. It'll be poison to your stomach. It probably won't be even edible."

Sai nodded. Agreeing with everything. Well, now he knew for next time.

"I'm going to go talk to Neji…"

Sai spoke with his hand still covering his mouth. He patted Sakura's shoulder before walking away sloppily, almost falling every ten steps. Sai held his hurting stomach tightly.

"Where is Sai going?" Naruto asked when Sakura came back, and he watched his boyfriend walking away.

Sakura smiled at him, "He went to throw up."

"Why?" Naruto raised his eyebrows, still observing as his boyfriend's distant but usually elegant and poise body stumbled as he walked away. He looked at Sakura for an explanation.

"Oh, I told him about something that Chouji ate, and his poor, weak stomach couldn't take it."

"Oh. Ok." That was enough reason for Naruto. He beamed. "Let's go eat some ramen Sakura! I haven't eaten breakfast at all!"

Naruto started to make his way to Ichiruka's. What Naruto didn't know, though, was that it was already noon, meaning it was time for supper. Sakura glared at him, her eye twitched, and her fists were clenched and shaking. Her inner self began shouting.

_"You moron! You fed poor, defenseless, and unknowing Sai poison, and you didn't even bother to have the decency of eating your own filth!"_

"Idiot!"

Naruto turned around at hearing Sakura's battle cry only to be met with her fist. Naruto flew a few feet away from the impact. He had no idea why he was being punished for this time, but Naruto thought it better not to question Sakura about it. If he did, that would only get her angrier, thus equaling more pain for him.

When Sai got to the Hyuuga residence, he sucked up all the pain and stood up properly, this was, after all, a prestigious family. Sai was received by Neji's angry eyes, for he was the one who answered Sai's knock. Sai smiled politely.

"Neji-kun," Sai, still new to making friends, only dared to drop the honorifics for Sakura and Naruto. "May I come in? I wish to speak to you."

Neji only stepped aside. Once Sai was in, he lead him to the courtyard in the house.

"Speak. Get it over with."

Sai was hurt slightly. He didn't know why Neji hated him. Sai had never done anything to the Byakugan user, but the sharp tone in which he spoke only assured him more that Neji disliked him for some reason. Neji himself didn't know why he disliked the pale artist, but he couldn't help but act on those instincts.

"I just wanted to say that, I don't want you saying anything about Sasuke-kun to anyone, especially Naruto."

Neji's frown deepened, "What do you take me for? A snitch?"

Sai's eyes widened, "No! It's not that! It's just that…since Naruto and I are going out, I don't want to hurt him with such a delicate topic."

"Right…" There was a hint of sarcasm in Neji's voice.

"Anyway…Please… Don't say anything."

"Whatever."

Sai knew that that was as close to an agreement as he was going to get from the other male. He smiled happily.

"Thank you, Neji-kun."

Sai turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks when Hinata joined them in the courtyard. The female also stopped when she caught sight of Sai. There was an awkward moment of silence. Sai couldn't help but feel a little guilty at seeing the kunoichi after all, she had also confessed her feelings of love towards Naruto.

"Oh….Sai-kun…." Hinata blushed in shy embarrassment and looked away. "I didn't know you were here."

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I only came to speak to your cousin about our last mission. I am leaving now."

Hinata nodded.

"Neji, I came to tell you that lunch is ready."

Sai's stomach churned. His mouth was filling up quickly with bile. Just the sole mention of food was unbearable. Unable to take it any longer, since his stomach hat reached it's limit, Sai, in order to not throw up on Hinata, turned around and vomited…on Neji.

Stomach feeling better after getting rid of the poison Naruto called food, Sai made his way to see the Hokage. He needed to make sure that nothing happened to Sasuke for Naruto's sake. He would figure out what Danzou was going to do with him, and if Sasuke was in any danger, Sai would make sure that he convinced his former master to leave Sasuke alone; it was the least he could do.

Sai waited while he was called to see the Hokage. He paced back and forth. After a few minutes, an assistant called him in, saying that the Hokage was ready for him. Sai nodded and entered. Danzou stared at his former student.

"What is it Sai? You already handed in your report for your last mission."

Sai nodded in agreement and wasted no time in getting to the point, "What is to become of Sasuke Uchiha?"

Danzou raised an eyebrow, "Why the concern?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"…" There was a pause in which Danzou didn't answer and the two just stared at each other. Danzou broke the silence, finally answering the question. "No. Sasuke no longer poses a threat to the village. He and the others are currently being interrogated. Once we get all the information we need, he will be free to go; they all will. But I will assign an ANBU nin to watch over him and follow his every moves."

Sai really didn't care about the rest. He was just glad that Sasuke wasn't going to die. He smiled happily. At least now he could tell Naruto, he just had to find the right moment in which to deliver the message.

"Sai," Danzou was a little annoyed that Sai had stopped paying attention to him. "I'm assigning this mission to you. Once the interrogation with Sasuke is done, I want you to watch over him."

Okay, now Sai definitely had to tell Naruto. Sai only nodded. The task wouldn't be that hard, since he was going out with Naruto, and Naruto and Sasuke were friends, logic said that they would always be hanging out together, or at least most of the time.

"Now, leave. I'm very busy."

Once again, Sai just nodded and left. Once outside, it was already dark. Sai sighed. He hadn't expected it to take so long. He had slept most of the day, and when he woke up he went immediately to go see Neji. Most of his time was spent waiting on Danzou to see him. Now that all his work was done, he had to go home and talk to Naruto. Giving him the news wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. Sai sighed once more and made his way to his apartment.

"Naruto…? Naruto?" Sai walked in and searched for his mate.

When Sai went into his room, he found that Naruto was already asleep. Sai smiled. He had probably stayed up waiting for him and ended up falling asleep. Carefully, Sai laid down next to his partner and quickly fell asleep. It had been a long and fatiguing day.

Sai awoke bright and early. He made Naruto and himself something to eat before his partner could get that idea. Sai didn't want to go through the same day as yesterday. Especially after what happened when he vomited on Neji. Sai ate slowly and silently as he thought how to deliver the news to Naruto. He knew it would be simple, especially since no harm would become of him, but Sai knew that Naruto would feel slightly betrayed, because Sai hadn't told him in the first place what the mission was about. Naruto would have wanted to know if it had something to do with Sasuke, and Sai had kept that to himself, even though he had told Naruto that the mission was top secret. Even though that was true, Naruto would've wanted Sai to make an exception for at least that occasion. Sai sighed sadly.

Naruto awoke and came into the kitchen, still groggy. He was hunched and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, gammoning, honey."

Naruto walked over and kissed Sai on the cheek, not noticing his partners worry. He then proceeded to sit down on the other side of the table. Sai got up and served him the breakfast. At smelling the food, Naruto fully awakened.

"This looks great!" Naruto beamed and dug in.

Once he was done, the two teens faced a predicament. Naruto's was that he wanted to know what Sai's mission had been. He was dying to know. But he also knew that Sai would tell him when he was ready. He wanted to give Sai the space and time he needed, but Naruto was just too curious; he feared that he would get too impatient and start pressuring Sai. Sai's predicament was that he knew he had to tell Naruto eventually that Sasuke was here in the village. And Sai also knew that Naruto was waiting patiently for him to tell him. Sai didn't want to make him wait so long, but whenever Sai decided to tell him, something always stopped him, he didn't know what.

The teens, since none had any missions, decided to just hang around the village. Naruto was finally able to notice that Sai was distracted. Sai, thinking about giving Naruto the message and on how to do it, noticed that the Kyuubi host was watching him peculiarly. As the sun set, they were walking along the village's shops when they stopped. Sai had to tell him, and he had to do it now. Naruto stopped and stared at Sai. He was just about to ask him what the hell his mission was about, since he couldn't take it anymore, when a familiar and distant voice spoke.

"Hello…Naruto. It's been awhile."

Naruto was frozen stiff with shock. He took in a breath and didn't let it out. His heart thrashed in his chest. He felt like that voice had sent electrical jolts through his body, numbing him. Naruto looked over Sai's shoulder. Yes, there stood the first person to acknowledge him as a peer. Sasuke was had walked over to them and had stopped behind Sai. He had a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke…." Naruto breathed in disbelief. "Sasuke!" He suddenly snapped back into reality and quickly got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here!?"

Sasuke's smile only grew more, making it more sly. Sai turned to look at Sasuke calmly; he knew that Sasuke was reporting to him, because Danzou had said he wanted an ANBU nin to watch over Sasuke.

"I am here to tell this guy…" He looked at Sai with distaste, " That I am going home for the day."

Sai only nodded. Naruto looked confused, he let his guard up.

"…huh?" He had no idea what was going on.

"After being interrogated for almost two days straight, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

Naruto was utterly baffled and didn't know what to say. He simply stared at Sasuke. He knew know that Sasuke wasn't going to attack, but he also noticed that Sai seemed to be going along with what Sasuke was saying. The two former friends stared at each other. Sai simply waited patiently. It took Naruto a few minutes to figure it out. He looked at Sai.

"That was your mission! You had to get Sasuke back!"

"…" Sai nodded.

Sasuke let out a tiny laugh. It was the same old and retarded Naruto he knew.

"Anyways, catch up with you later. I'm going home to sleep. See ya tomorrow." Sasuke waved and turned and left.

Naruto still stared at Sai. His expression seemed one of ….anger. Sai wasn't sure. But what Sai was sure of was that he had made a mistake in not telling Naruto about Sasuke sooner. Tranquilly, like nothing was wrong, Sai turned and began making his way home. Naruto's eyes followed Sai's movements in a glare. Stiffly, he turned and followed his boyfriend to _their _ apartment. Rage was building inside Naruto. How could Sai not tell him!? Once they were both inside, and once Naruto closed the door behind, he burst out. Sai was expecting it.

"What the hell Sai!? Why didn't you tell me the mission was about Sasuke!"

"It was top secret. I wasn't allowed to."

"Screw that! You still should've told me!"

Sai looked at Naruto. He should've known Naruto would act this way. Naruto was still glaring and fuming at his pale boyfriend, nostrils flaring in anger.

"If I had known, I would've gone with you!"

"Uchiha Madra is still after you--."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"…"

"Arg!" Naruto began pacing furiously, Sai watched him calmly. "Okay!" He barked, trying to calm down. "I understand why you couldn't tell me about the mission, but why didn't you tell me once you got back!? Everyone was going to find out eventually!"

"…I wanted to first find out whether Sasuke was going to be okay or not."

"Damn it! Alright! And after you found that out!? What!? What's your excuse for not telling me!? You had a full day to let me know!"

Sai said nothing. There was nothing to say. At least nothing he could tell Naruto. It was then that Sai knew why he didn't tell Naruto in time. He knew what kept stopping. It was Sasuke's return itself. Naruto and Sai were best friends, always had been. Not to mention that Sasuke had more years with Naruto over Sai. But the most worrisome thing was that Naruto had in fact admitted to Sai that he had once been in love with Sasuke. Sai was afraid. He was afraid of loosing Naruto.

The irritated Naruto stomped into the room and slammed the door after him. The slam was so hard, it shook the apartment, and caused a painting on the wall to fall to the floor and break. Sai knew he had done wrong in keeping Sasuke's presence in the village from Naruto, but he didn't know it would turn out that bad. Sai stared at the door in which Naruto had disappeared to not knowing what to do. He broke his frozen state and walked over to the couch where he'd received his first kiss from Naruto. Sai sat down and was slightly hurt by the action Naruto took next, though he knew he deserved it.

Naruto continued his pacing in Sai's room. He was infuriated. He still couldn't believe that Sai would hide something as important as that from him. At the moment, Naruto was too angry to care about the feelings in Sai ihe was sure he had hurt. How did Sai expect him to feel? Naruto felt…what was the word…Betrayed? He wondered how many other people knew about Sasuke's return. Then there was Sakura, who had gone on the mission with Sai. Why hadn't she told him? He would have to find out tomorrow. It was late after all; but it was not to late to see an old friend. Naruto walked over to the room's window and opened it. He had never been good at cloaking his movements, so when Naruto left through the window in order to go see Sasuke, he was unaware that Sai was sensing his movements from the other room.

Naruto ran the night under the star light sky. He could feel the cool December air brushing against his cheeks. Naruto ran faster and can to a sudden stop when he passed Sakura's house. He made a quick back track and hopped onto her balcony. He might as well find out now. Naruto knocked on the door quietly yet quickly. It only took a few seconds before a light turned on inside. A sleepy Sakura, rubbing her eyes, slid open the glass door to meet Naruto's beaming face, who couldn't help but smile at seeing his friend.

"Ngh…Naruto….? What are you doing here so late at night…?"

"Sasuke's back! Now the three of us can be together again!"

At the news Naruto was giving her, Sakura blinked and put her hand down.

"Oh. So Sai told you already." What should've been a question came out as a statement.

Naruto's smile faded, "Yeah…" He lied. "I don't know why he waited so long to tell me though."

Sakura only shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sai said he wanted to do it."

_Right…and how long was he going to make me wait!?_

Naruto smiled again.

"Any way, I'll leave you now."

Sakura frowned, irritated, "Is that all you wanted?"

Naruto nodded and left. Sakura grumbled under her breath. Naruto really was an idiot. Naruto's smile grew as he ran towards Sasuke's apartment. He was getting happier with every step at the thought of seeing his friend. Once there, Naruto knocked loudly, almost banging and breaking down the door. He was just too happy and excited to contain himself. He was panting from the run, but the giant smile was still plastered on his face. Again, like before with Sakura, Naruto was met with the sight of his sleepy friend. Sasuke opened the door and boy did he look tired. The dark and heavy bags under his half closed eyes were enough.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hugged him.

At the sudden and unexpected visitor, Sasuke's eyes widened, becoming fully away.

"N…N…Naruto!? What are you doing here!?"

Naruto pulled away and he punched Sasuke on his jaw. Sasuke took a few steps back, landed on his butt, and placed a hand on the part of his skin that had been impacted. Sasuke's eyes widened further, staring at Naruto in shock. Sasuke would never admit that the blow did quite hurt and that he was caught of guard.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke glared.

"You bastard!" Naruto panted, heaving to compose his breath. His eyes were teary. "Don't you _ever _leave again! You hear me! Ever!

Sasuke was too awed and baffled to say anything. He nodded and stood. Sasuke gave his jaw one last rub before putting his hand down.

"You can come in you know." Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly.

Naruto nodded and entered. He closed the door into the warmth of Sasuke's home.

"You realize the only reason I came back was because I had nothing else do right?" Sasuke sat on the couch and Naruto soon joined him.

Naruto smirked, "Or was it because Sai kicked your ass and hauled it back here?" Naruto teased, knowing full well that the right answer was his, and not Sasuke's.

Sasuke blushed and glared at him.

"What!? No!" He looked away. "That sickly and limp looking guy! Never!"

Naruto frowned and immediately got angry and defensive. After all, it was his boyfriend Sasuke was insulting.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sai like that!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I'm guessing that you guys became close."

"Yes."

"Are you friends?"

"Yeah? So what if we are?"

Sasuke was silent for a bit. Then he looked away.

"Nothing…So what else is new?"

Naruto quickly dismissed the subject not knowing that Sasuke was bitter inside. Naruto smiled. He smiled because Sasuke was interested in getting to know about him since he'd been gone, and because now it was more confirmation that he was going to stay.

"Well, I'm in a relationship. I'm going out with Sa--." Naruto to was interrupted before he could finish.

Sasuke turned to him, wide eyed and shocked.

"Sakura accepted to go out with you!?"

Naruto laughed a little.

"No." His voice was incredulous through his mixed laughing.

Sasuke was confused.

" I don't get it? So who are you going out with?"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. "Who is it?"

"I'm going out with Sai."

Sasuke's eyes widened again. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's surprised expression.

"Wait! Who died and made you gay!?"

Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke.

"Shuttudap! And I'm not gay! I still liked Sakura."

"So you were bi this whole time?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled slyly. Partly because now that he knew that Naruto was bi, it meant that he had a shot at him. And the other reason was because Naruto had practically admitted to Sasuke that he had been bi the whole time. If Naruto was aware of this, then that could only mean that he had had feelings for a boy before Sai.

"So your bond with me, was it ever more than just friendship?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded honestly.

He looked down at the floorboards; he didn't want to look his former love in the eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, astound. So Naruto's feelings for him had been more than what he had been letting on. It wasn't just that though, it was the fact that Sasuke hadn't known this, and that he too was in love with Naruto. Sasuke wondered if any feeling still harbored for him. The knowledge that Naruto was now going out with Sai was unsettling to Sasuke. Sasuke admitted to himself that finding out Naruto was bi and that Naruto had had stronger feelings for him, it had made him happy. His heart fluttered at the news.

"What happened to those feelings?" Sasuke asked gently and quietly.

"…" There was a pause before Naruto answered.

Naruto mustered up the courage to look up at Sasuke, sadly.

"You destroyed them."

Naruto was walking back to his home mulling things over. Sasuke's pained expression wasn't expected, but Naruto didn't know what to expect from Sasuke any more. Naruto's talk with Sasuke had indeed saddened him. Naruto had never intended for the conversation to go that far. He didn't anticipate revealing his feelings for Sasuke to him at all. What was done was done. He sighed sadly. Naruto was cold in the December air, but he had a feeling it was more than just the cold weather. Most of it had to do with his conversation with Sasuke and the bad feeling Naruto was getting. He didn't know why, but he was getting the odd sensation that something unwanted was going to happen in the future.

Naruto's only warmth resided in his hands, solely because they were in his pocket. Naruto opened the door to his home. Naruto was instantly filled with warmth, but it wasn't just because he was inside. It was because of the kind and welcoming atmosphere. Naruto smiled. He walked in further and noticed something on the couch. He looked and found Sai laying there sleeping. Naruto's smile grew at seeing the serene image that was his partner. He recalled when this happened last and he had planted Sai with his first kiss.

Suddenly, after remembering what had happened earlier that night, Naruto felt like a jerk. He would have to apologize to Sai in the morning. Maybe with some breakfast? Naruto would figure it out. Naruto smiled again, gently. He stroked Sai's black hair gently. He leaned in and gave his sleeping boyfriend a light kiss on his smooth and pale cheek. Naruto thought about picking up Sai and carrying him to the bed, but he didn't want to wake him up. Naruto walked into the room and got a blanket. He went back to the living room and placed it over Sai. He sat down on the floor, next to Sai. He carefully took one of Sai's hands in his own and quickly fell asleep.

Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto's visit to hurt so much. Partly was now knowing how much he had meant to Naruto and how he had caused those feelings to die. He had never meant to hurt Naruto _that_ much. But what hurt the most now was knowing that he had lost him. It seemed Sai really had replaced Sasuke, in every matter of the word. Sasuke was also infuriated by that fact, but the sadness he was feeling was far greater. And besides, the Sai problem could be easily fixed. He was going to have to stay close; just like the old saying goes: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Sasuke would have to devise a plan, the sooner, the better.

Morning came and Sai, being an early bird, and occasionally a night owl when he occasion arose, woke up. He blinked back the sleepiness in his eyes and yawned. Sai was about to shift and sit up when he noticed three things: one, he was being covered by a blanked he hadn't gotten himself, two, Naruto had fallen asleep next to him on the floor next to the couch, and three, he was holding Sai's hand. A small smile spread across Sai's lips.

He stood slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping partner, and carefully took back his hand. He spread the blanket on the sleeping blond. Sai walked over to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Once he was done, the Kyuubi vessel woke up.

"Breakfast is ready." Sai placed a plate for Naruto on the table.

"Hm….?" Naruto stood sleepily. "Oh. You made breakfast already?"

Sai nodded.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you."

Sai was instantly relieved to hear that he had awoken first and gotten to the kitchen in time.

"It's a good thing I made it then," Sai quickly covered up so Naruto wouldn't suspect that Sai didn't like his previous 'breakfast'. "I wouldn't want to trouble you with that."

After all, Sai had always been the one to make breakfast. He didn't understand why Naruto had the sudden need to make breakfast himself that wasn't ramen. The first time it had been because Sai had overslept due to having come back from his mission. But this time…? There was no reason for it. At least none that Sai could fathom.

Naruto sat at the table and began to pick at his food, staring at it, "It's no trouble at all just that…"

"…?" Sai waited for his partner to continue as he sat across the table and took a sip of orange juice.

"I wanted to apologize for being mean to you about the whole Sasuke issue yesterday."

Sai was surprised by this. Mostly because he hadn't expected Naruto to apologize, and the other reason was because he too wanted to say he was sorry.

"I should be the one apologizing. I should've told you he was here."

Naruto couldn't argue.

Sai continued, "Then I guess you should now that Danzou has appointed me a new mission."

Naruto looked up at him, alert. He didn't know that.

"What is it?"

"He wants me to stay close and keep an eye on Sasuke, just in case…"

"Oh…" Naruto looked down again at his rearranged food. "He doesn't trust Sasuke…That's why?"

"Yes."

Nauto sometimes wished Sai wasn't so blunt. There was an awkward silence among the two. None ate. Naruto kept moving the food with his fork. Sai was looking at his glass of juice, wondering why life couldn't be simpler. He let out a tiny sigh. Sai decied to ask Naruto the question that had been bothering him since Naruto had snuck out last night.

"So, is Sasuke-kun okay?"

Naruto looked up at him confused, "Huh?"

"You went to see him last night." Sai stated matter-of-factly. "How is he?"

"You knew that I left to go see him?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes. You made so much noise when you left through the window, it was not that hard to figure out."

"Oh…"

Naruto looked down rather sadly again. He didn't want Sai to know about that. And talking about Sasuke brought up unwanted conversations they had had that night. Sauske had kept on bombarding him with questions about if there was a chance for him or if those feelings Naruto had had for him once could ever possibly return. But the main cause for Naruto's sadness was Sai's tone of voice. He sounded so…indifferent. Naruto knew it was Sai's way of hiding his emotions. The protective barrier Naruto had worked on so hard to destroy was put up again by Sai, and all just because of Sasuke's arrival. No, Naruto couldn't blame it on Sasuke. It had been his behavior towards his friends reappearance that had caused Sai to be on his guard.

"He's fine…" Naruto ended up saying.

The two teens ended up having to reheat the food, since the awkwardness between the two only grew. Once they were done, they both left Sai's apartment without saying a word. They walked together down the streets…without saying a word. Occasionally they would get stares from the villagers, who had grown accustom to see the two holding hands, and now they wondered why there seemed to be such a huge gap between the two. And it wasn't a physical gap, it was an emotional gap, because even everyone else could sense it.

"Morning, Naruto."

Naruto and Sai stopped and turned to find the source and main cause for their silence and awkwardness.

"Sasuke…" Was all Naruto said as his greeting.

"What do you say I treat you to some ramen?" Sasuke offered.

"We already had breakfast." Sai stated frankly.

Sasuke turned to look at Sai. He held back a frown. He really detested this guy, but he would compose himself. The closer he got to them, the easier it would be for him to find away to separate them.

"Are you guys living together? I went to look for Naruto at his apartment and no one answered me."

"Yes, Naruto is living with me."

The two black haired males stared at each other. The tension in the atmosphere grew. Although both held false smiles at each other, it was even clear to Naruto that they were sending each other secret messages.

"Sure, Sasuke, I'll take up your offer on that ramen." Naruto said to Sasuke, in order to ease the tension, not knowing that it had hurt Sai's feelings.

Sasuke smirked. Point one for the Uchiha, first strike for the artist. The three walked silently to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Sai really didn't want to be there, the only thing that held him in place was his missions; Danzou's mission, but the most important mission, keeping Naruto. He had to make sure that Sasuke didn't steal him away. He should've known, though, that Naruto would accept. He never passed out on ramen, especially when it was free.

Once they got there, the three sat down. Naruto felt uncomfortable, being stuck in the middle, but he didn't protest. He ordered his food and Sasuke did as well.

"Don't you want anything? Like I said, my treat." Sasuke looked at Sai.

Sai was a little surprised by the offer. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be nice to him. Sai only shook his head. Sasuke turned just as his order arrived. He smiled as he ate. Now, the pale teen would for sure let his guard down. And Sasuke couldn't be more right. As Sai heard the slurps of his boyfriend and Sasuke, he thought. Maybe Sasuke wasn't that bad. Sai didn't know him after all, and he was Naruto's friend. Maybe he and Sasuke could end up being friends too. He smiled a little at the though. Another friend. And besides, he was confident that Naruto would never cheat on him….Never…

"That was good!" Naruto exclaimed once he was done with his fourth bowl of ramen.

Sai smiled. Sasuke smiled too, though his reason for smiling was different. Now he knew for sure that Sai had let his guard down. Perfect. Now all he had to do was get closer before striking. The three teens stepped out and were met by yet again another familiar face.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled at her crush.

"Sakura." Sasuke acknowledged her. "It's been awhile."

"It has…" Sakura's smile grew. "Let's go tell everyone you're finally back! They will be so happy!"

Sasuke smiled. Sai and Naruto were only glad to have Sakura there because it lessened the tensions even more. Hinata, never having a real interest in Sasuke, only said she was happy for them. Kiba and Akamaru informed them that they had already known, because they could smell Sasuke. Shino had also known, on of his informant bugs told him. Shikamaru didn't care. Chouji already knew, and Ino clomped Sasuke on sight. Once Sakura freed the Sharingan user of the blonde, a war of curse was brewed between the two kunoichi. Ino had demanded to know why she hadn't been informed earlier. Sakura rebutted with: "It was a top secret mission, Ino Pig! No one was supposed to know!" Then they continued onward. Tenten didn't show much interest, and Rock Lee cried out that: "Another lotus blooms with the power of youth!"

Seeing that that had taken up most of the day, the four teens went to eat. The sky was mix of red, orange, and purple as night consumed the sun. The only memory of it would remain in the moon. Once squad seven was going to part ways, Neji walked by, having come back from another mission. At the sight, Sai hid behind Naruto, not wanting to remember what he had done to the Byakugan user the last time they had met.

"Hm? Something wrong Sai?"

As he walked by, Neji paused by the group. He glared at the pale artist.

"I see he found out."

Sai knew he was referring to Naruto finding out about Sasuke. Then again, Sai also read the subliminal message that only he could get. Basically, what Neji was saying was: "You threw up on me for nothing!" Sai only nodded, looking down, not wanting to look at Neji in the eyes. With that, the Byakugan user left.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

Sai said nothing. Sakura only heard the plain message, never reading between the lines, of course, if she had been there when the incident happened, she would've known.

"Neji was on our mission when we delivered Sasuke."

"Oh." That was enough explaining that Naruto needed.

Sasuke didn't like that Sakura had phrased it as "delivered him" but again, he kept his mouth shut. He had enough decency to recognize that he had been gone for almost four years and nothing they said or did could compare to that.

"It's been fun, but I think I should head home now." Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed.

With that, they separated into two groups. Sasuke and Sakura each heading their way, and Naruto and Sai heading back home. In the setting sun, Naruto smiled and took Sai's hand. Sai was a mix of emotions. He was glad that Naruto had taken his hand, but a little sad that Naruto was too embarrassed to do it in front of Sasuke. He didn't complain. At least now Sai had something to look forward to; his friendship with Sasuke.

Once the couple got home, Naruto went to take a shower. Sai, inspiration having struck with the elation of a new bond, went and sat on his stool. He took a clean canvas and began to paint. By the time Naruto was done and out of the shower, Sai had only gotten a little bit done. If one were to look at it, they wouldn't recognize what it was. Sai had it in mind, and he wouldn't forget it; after all, perfection took time.

Naruto saw his boyfriend on his painting stool and walked over. He came and hugged Sai from behind, wrapping his arms around Sai's neck gently. Sai stopped and smiled, blushing a little. Naruto placed his lips on Sai's neck, speaking gently. His breath sent shivers all over Sai.

"What are you painting, hun?"

"You'll see."

"Mmm…" Naruto trailed his lips up and down his lover's neck.

"What are you doing?" Sai couldn't help but feel embarrassed at feeling all the electrical surges he was feeling, and slightly ashamed at the same time for feeling them in the first place and not being able to control them.

Once Naruto got to the bottom of Sai's neck, where it met his slender shoulder, he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Don't think that I didn't notice you were jealous with Sasuke there, especially when he treated me to ramen."

Sai was a little saddened at the fact, mostly because it was true.

"But don't worry. You have something he doesn't. Only you can give me this." Naruto's breath was getting hotter. "An…even better taste; better than ramen. One that I crave."

"Huh? I do?" Sai was confused. "What is it?" Sai never thought that Naruto would ever find something else tastier than ramen.

Naruto smiled, a little slyly and licked the nape of Sai's neck.

"Your skin…" He whispered in a fiery and passionate voice.

Sai's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Naruto then pulled him away from his work so that the artist would face him. Naruto smirked. He took the brush out of Sai's pale fingers and put it back down on the table. Sai's eyes never left Naruto. What was he up to? Naruto observed all the tiny paint strokes that had gotten on the artist. His smile widened. Naruto leaned in and whispered into Sai's ear seductively.

"You look so good, my dirty boy."

Sai's eyes widened further when Naruto picked him up like one would a bride. Due to shock and unbalance, in order to not fall down, Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Hey!"

Naruto only smiled. He carried the artist into their room and laid him down on their bed. Naruto pinned Sai down so the pale teen couldn't escape. Now Sai was a little frightened at the smile on the kitsune's face. Naruto licked his lips a little in anticipation to what he had planned.

"You turn me on when you're jealous."

Sai gulped and once again felt heat rise to his cheeks. The Kyuubi host had never admitted to Sai whenever he was 'turned on'. Naruto continued speaking, smile still in place.

"And I only get hornier when you're covered in paint."

Before Sai could say anything, the blonde trapped their lips together in a passionate kiss. He unzipped Sai's shirt and pulled it off in a hurry. Naruto pulled away for breath; Sai gasped. Naruto's lustful eyes observed his lover as he gently trailed his finger tips over Sai's chest. Just the slightest brush of Naruto's skin on his own, made Sai shiver in pleasure. Naruto smiled once he felt Sai's nipples perk when his fingers stroked past them. Sai sure did get aroused easily. Using his other hand, Naruto went down and unzipped Sai's tight pants. Already he could feel Sai's erection. Naruto smirked. He had often teased Sai about this, even if Sai showed he wasn't fazed, Naruto knew that it bothered his uke that he had such an effect on him.

Naruto reached in and pulled out his partner's erection. His sapphire blue eyes didn't leave Sai's face. He didn't want to miss a single expression. Sai's coal black eyes observed Naruto, his chest moving up and down in light pants. Naruto gripped the hot rod getting the desired reaction. Sai let out a gasp, trying to hide his moan. Naruto smiled. He leaned down and began to give the artist's pale skin soft kisses. He reached up and gave one of Sai's nipples a lick, causing Sai to let out a whine. Naruto then proceeded to pump his partner slowly. He loved teasing the older teen. He had found out that the more he teased, the hotter the sex would be later. It wasn't just that. This time, Naruto was going to make him beg. Naruto was always the one to start their love making, Sai never insinuated. He knew it wasn't because Sai didn't want to, it was because he didn't know how to, but Naruto wanted to hear Sai's pleading voice.

Naruto's teasing continued on for quite a bit, before Sai gave in. The artist didn't want to give Naruto the satisfaction he wanted, because Sai had caught on, but he had reached his limit. He just couldn't take the teasing anymore. Especially when Naruto began to give his nipple light sucks. With his free hand, Naruto began to rub Sai's other nipple. Naruto's working hand then began to rub the tip of Sai's cock. That was when he couldn't take it any more. Throughout the whole process, Sai's panting and sweating had increased. Sai was at least glad that he hadn't moaned. Naruto wasn't going to get him to do that…at least not yet. Sai didn't know, though, that Naruto was just about to give in to his own teasing, because he couldn't take it anymore himself. He could feel his cock pulsing, wanting, needing, to feel the tightness of Sai around him, but Sai had caved first.

"Naruto…" Sai panted. "Please…no more…"

Naruto stopped and looked up at Sai with an evil grin on his face.

"What was that?" He teased, wanting to hear Sai's pleading voice even more.

Sai knew what Naruto wanted and wasn't going to give it to him. Sai quickly sat up, and he reached up, gripped his seme's golden locks and pulled him in for a fervent kiss. Naruto enjoyed the kiss, using his tongue to explore the inside of Sai's mouth. When Sai began to participate, it was Naruto who lost at his own game. He moaned. Sai pulled away and this time it was he who smirked. Naruto didn't like it when Sai turned his own games against him. It did arouse him to see Sai take control, but he would never let the uke know that. If Sai ever found out, surely he would do that to tease him; payback for all the other times that Naruto had teased him.

Naruto could feel his penis press against his clothes, wanting to get quenched from its lustful thirst. Naruto gave Sai's chest a light push so that the artist fell back down on the bed. He waited patiently. Naruto quickly freed himself from all his clothes. Sai observed him closely. Naruto took his place and opened Sai's legs widely.

Once Naruto saw Sai's entrance, he dove in. Both teens moaned in pleasure. Feeling Sai tighten around him made Naruto groan in pure bliss. Sai, feeling Naruto's hot rod enter him, filling up his empty hole with extra mass, made him moan in ecstasy. His muscles contracted against being entered, but he loved it. Sai was in heaven. There was no way of explaining the joy of being filled with the one person you loved.

Naruto came out and pushed back in. He observed Sai carefully. He loved watching him, he never missed anything; memorizing every detail: every wince, ever moan, every pant, every sweat that tricked down his pale and elegant skin, every flex of his muscles, every thing.

Sai's panting increased when Naruto quickened his pace. Naruto sped up faster, he was reaching his climax. He began grunting Sai's name with each push in. Sai's moaning was in sync with his partner's. Naruto pushed in further. Sai moaned loudly. Sai still had yet to do what Naruto wanted. He pushed in deeper, finally, hitting his lover's prostate. Sai moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Ahhhh! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Sai yelled his seme's name whenever Naruto hit that spot again. Both chanting each other's names in a chorus. Sai arched his back more, he sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's neck. Hitting that spot once more, both partners reached their orgasm at the same time. Moaning loudly, both boys spilled their seed, on inside the other, and the other on their pressed bodies.

Naruto heard the panting of his lover. Days ago, this is were he would've stopped, but ever since that incident when he'd gone too far, he just couldn't get enough of Sai's pleading voice. Naruto wanted to hear Sai beg him to stop. And this time, he would press for longer than last time.

Sai had expected Naruto to stop, and it took him by surprise when the blond didn't. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp when he felt Naruto thrust inside again. Naruto came in once more. Quickly, the pleasure was becoming pain. Sai clenched Naruto's hot skin, digging his nails in. Naruto felt nothing, only the lust he needed to extinguish. Naruto kept pushing in, further and further every time. Sai tried to hold in whines of pain, but he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto!" He panted, pleading. "Stop! Stop it please! Naruto, you're--." Sai caught himself before he yelled out: Naruto, you're hurting me!

It was then that Naruto snapped out of it. He'd gotten what he wanted. The thrill once more of hearing Sai beg him to stop. Naruto slowed down first before pulling out carefully, to not injure his partner. He lay down next to his lover, both panted and were covered in sweat. Sai, not wanting to break skin contact, turned and placed his head on Naruto's chest. His head moved up and down with Naruto's breathing.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Yeah…"

Sai was hurt by Naruto's tone. It was uneasy and pensive. Sai masked his worry well, said nothing, and let himself be over taken by sleep. Naruto was thoughtful. He wondered why he was so obsessed with hearing Sai's pleading voice. At first it was just the thrill, but it had grown into something else, and he wanted to know what it was. Naruto had almost lost himself. The only reason he stopped was because he had heard the pain in Sai's voice. He hadn't meant to hurt Sai. Had he gone too far? What was wrong with him…?

The only times Sai ever limped after love making with Naruto were the times that Naruto had over done himself. This would be the third. And this time, everyone noticed it. At first, when he had awoken and tried to stand, his legs shook drastically, he immediately had to sit again. There was a sharp sting and pain in his rear. Sai ignored it. He stood once more and forced himself to steady, due to that, whenever he walked, Sai limped.

Everyone in the village looked at him and Naruto when they walked by. Sai didn't care that they knew what had happened, if they did. He just didn't want to loose balance and fall down. If that happened, Naruto was going to feel worse than he already did. Once they had stepped out of the apartment, and Naruto noticed the hugely noticeable limp Sai had, he apologized for last night. Sai brushed it aside as nothing to worry about; he really didn't care. Sakura had been sent on a mission earlier that day. Naruto was glad, because he knew the female would surely beat him to a pulp once she saw what he had done to Sai.

The one who did see, though, and was affected the most by it internally was Sasuke. Once the couple met up with the Sharingan user, Sasuke instantly saw the limp in Sai's walk. He hid his frown. Sasuke knew what that wobbly walk of Sai meant. This only meant that he would have to speed up his plans. Sasuke's livid emotions were well hidden for the past few days. While his bitter feelings were growing, he was making sure to pretend to be friends with Sai. All the while, the artist continued to paint the picture that had been inspired at making a new friend. It was almost done.

One day, when Sai went to report to Danzou that he had seen nothing suspicious about Sasuke, Naruto and the former rouge nin spoke at Ichiraku's.

"Tomorrow's Christmas." Naruto pointed out.

"I know. Are we doing anything special?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto looked at his friend with pity.

"Sorry, I know we haven't spent Christmas in years, but that's also the day of my monthaversary with Sai."

"You guys have been only going out for a month?"

"Yeah, and I want to do something special for him."

"Hm…"

Sasuke looked away, deep in thought. It wasn't going to be hard to separate these two. A month wasn't that long. Sasuke continued to ponder. Naruto ate his ramen, wondering when Sai was going to get there. It was already night and Christmas eve. He had told Sai to meet him there. Why was he taking so long? Naruto was only glad that Sasuke had come to distract him from his boredom. They hadn't agreed to meet that night, but it was a pleasant company non the less. Sasuke, however, knew that was where he would always find Naruto. He had planned to spend Christmas with him, but not all was lost now that he knew the short time that he and Sai had been dating.

Sai, after delivering his report to Danzou, had to escort Juugo to a facility where they were going to study his cursed mark. Karin had been offered a spot in the ANBU ROOTS devison, having been personally offered the job by Danzou himself only because of her ability. Suigetsu was being contained, since he was rebelling and kept trying to escape. Once Sai was done, he went to meet up with Naruto, only to see a shocking sight.

Once Naruto was done eating, he decided to wait outside for Sai. Sasuke followed him out, waiting as well. He didn't know what he would do once the pale artist was there, but he was half way done with his plan. He had gained Sai's trust, making him believe that he was a friend. With that as his advantage, he needed nothing else. Just then, Sasuke see the other male teen approaching. His mind worked quickly. Naruto hadn't spotted him yet, good, and the naïve artist was just in their view for what his mind had quickly schemed to do.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Perfect. Now naruto wouldn't see that Sai was there, and Sasuke was in the clear to do what he wanted. He reached out, cupped Naruto's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto stood frozen in shock. Suddenly his mind was in a frenzy, not knowing what to do. His nerves were stunned in a fiery sensation. Sasuke got what he wanted; Sai saw everything. Point two for the Uchiha; strike two for the artist.

As Sai walked to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's in the dark and silent night, he saw his boyfriend and Sasuke coming out. Sai wondered what Naruto had planned for him or them. Where the three friends going to spend Christmas eve together. Just then Sai witnessed something that would only go downhill from there. Sai stood frozen when he saw Naruto turn around and kiss Sasuke. The shock was simply too great. It felt like someone had splashed him with a bucket of ice cold water. His heart pounded in his chest.

Sai could only think of one thing to do. He turned around and left, heading straight for his apartment. Once there, the artist paced around frantically. He was a mix of emotions. Sai didn't know what to feel. He felt sad, angry, betrayed, but mostly…He felt stupid. Of course it wad bound to happen eventually; with Sasuke back, surely Naruto's feelings for him would come up once more. It was…Reality. Now Sai really felt like an idiot. How could he think that he could ever be happy?

Suddenly, like an uncontrollable tidal wave, Sai was washed with fury. His pace quickened in anger and his fists clenched and unclenched in rage. If Naruto wanted to see him to break up with him, why couldn't he just tell him up front. Did Sasukre really have to be there and make things worse. Sai frowned. He walked over to the painting that had been inspired by a new 'friendship'. sai couldn't stop glaring at it. He had been planning on giving it to Naruto for Christmas now that it was finished. It was a painting of two arms, side by side, tied by ribbons; a symbol of their bond. Sai wanted Naruto to know that he and Sasuke were now friends as well, meaning there would be no trouble for the three. Sai growled at his stupidity and ingenuousness. Breathing heavily in anger, Sai clenched his fist tightly. It began to shake in his fury. Still glaring at the paining with hatred for himself and not being able to see the signs sooner, Sai punched the canvas in the middle, breaking it in half. Sai glowered at the painting that now rested on the floor in pieces.

"There…now it really is like our bond."

Once Naruto had gotten his thoughts straight, he pushed Sasuke away.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sasuke's taste still lingered in Naruto's lips, and he couldn't help but lick at it and savor his friend's taste.

"I don't know…It was an impulse…Naruto…" Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. "I still love you, and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I really do regret it. Please forgive me. Give me another chance. Don't let that Sai guy replace me."

Naruto gulped. He stared at Sasuke sympathetically. It had never crossed his mind that Sasuke had also been in love with him. Sasuke spoke with such sincerity, it was hard not to give it a thought. Naruto was a little scared and ashamed at himself for even considering it. He had Sai now…But… What had he felt when Sasuke kissed him…? Emerging feelings from his past and long lost love? It had to be. Now the question was…What was Naruto going to do about them?

"I guess I should go now…and let you think about it…" Sasuke left.

Once he was a good distance away, Sasuke smirked. Everything had worked as planned. Playing innocent was so easy, and Naruto was so easy to fool. It was obvious that the Kyuubi host had fallen for his act. Now, all Sasuke had to do was wait for the bomb to blow, only then could he claim Naruto as his own. From here on out, all Sasuke had to do was wait from the side lines and observe. Once the couple tore themselves apart from the inside, Sasuke would give them the last little push they needed. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle vilely at his diabolical plot. His plan had resulted perfectly.

Naruto stared at the ground. He placed a hand over his lips. If it was true that Sasuke wanted another shot…then it couldn't hurt…NO! Naruto shook his head. Why was he thinking that!? Naruto sighed sadly at the ground. Naruto had felt emotions surging through him, reawaking. Naruto gulped. He hoped Sai would get there soon so that they could spend the rest of the night together. Maybe then, with his partner there next to him, Naruto's thoughts would be cleared. Maybe, he would realize that he really did belong with Sai. Naruto waited and waited, and Sai never came. Naruto frowned, he was disturbed. What if something had happened to Sai that didn't allow him to come. What Naruto hated most was that because Sai wasn't there, he couldn't help but think about Sasuke's proposition.

When it had gotten later, Naruto decided that he better go back to the apartment. Naruto had waited out so long, all the lights were off, the only source of brightness came from the moon and the stars. Naruto was saddened that Sai hadn't shown up. He wondered why. Naruto paused at the apartment door. He opened it slowly and entered. Empty.

Sai was in his bedroom. He had forced himself to sit down the bed. He wanted to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Something wouldn't let him. Sai still couldn't believe it, though he should've know. His instincts had been telling him all along that things would change with Sasuke back. His fears had become a reality. Sai was too confused and didn't know what to do. Normally, he would've gone to see Sakura and asked her opinion on the matter, but she still hadn't come back from her mission.

Naruto walked in further. He noticed the canvas that Sai had been working on was gone. He frowned. Had he finished? Where was it? Naruto walked over there and found it on the floor, broken. Naruto's frown deepened. Had there been a fight in here? He bent down and lifted up the canvas. Naruto stared at the painting. It was wonderful. He thought of its many meanings. Which ever it was, they were all pure and beautiful meanings. Naruto smiled a little. Soon he was filled with once again. Where was Sai?

Sai, from in the bedroom, heard Naruto come in. He masked his expression. He wanted so much to frown and glare at the floorboards, but his training prevented him from doing so. Sai had grown accustom to being emotionless, and that's how he was going to be. Naruto opened the door to the bedroom, Sai looked up at him. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw that Sai was there.

"Oh, Sai. You're here. I thought something had happened to you. Where were you?"

"I should be asking you that question. Where were you?" Sai spoke rather coldly.

"What do you mean where was I? I was waiting for you at Ichuraku's like we decided in the morning. You never showed. What happened?"

Sai ignored Naruto's question. How could Naruto be such a hypocrite? First he kisses Sasuke, and he still had the nerve to come to Sai's home and be willing to sleep next to him. After what he did, Sai wasn't sure whether to forgive it or not. He was still too unsure about emotions to know and trust himself on what to do, but what he was feeling now were negative feelings.

"I thought you'd be with Sasuke." Sai's voice was bitter, and Naruto noticed.

He frowned, "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Why would I be with Sasuke?"

Sai stared at Naruto, eyes and expression emotionless.

"You were kissing him, and since you came so late, I assumed you'd be spending the night with him."

Naruto's mouth was caught, his voice tight. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't known that Sai was watching. Now that explained why Sai hadn't shown up, and why Sai was acting so cold. It hurt Naruto's feelings to see Sai acting so detached. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Expression blank and unreadable, Sai stood and walked out of the room. Naruto frowned and followed him, he only stopped once he saw where Sai was going. Sai stopped at the front door and opened it. Naruto froze. His heart beat quickly inside him.

"Out." One calm word left Sai's mouth, but it was enough to shatter Naruto.

Naruto gulped and stared at Sai, awestruck. His eyes filled up with tears quickly.

"Sai…" Naruto breathed the pale boy's name.

Sai said nothing. His indifferent eyes hurt Naruto. He didn't like seeing Sai like this.

"Sai, please…" Now, it was Naruto who was begging; begging Sai to give him another chance.

"I think," Sai spoke tranquilly and unemotionally. "We should take some time off."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto stared at Sai, pleading him with his eyes. Sai's expression did not change or falter. Slowly, Naruto walked out the door, staring at Sai sadly. Now he knew, it had been Sai who had destroyed his own painting. Sai slammed the door behind Naruto with a loud bang. Sai stared at the door, breathing heavily. Sai felt his whole body start trembling. He didn't know how he was going to live without Naruto. He had done it before, and he'd be able to do it again.

Naruto walked to his empty apartment. When he opened the door, it was dusty and vacant. Sadly, Naruto walked in, closing the door behind him. Normally, Naruto would've stayed until Sai heard his side of the story, but he had to admit that his mind was confused right now. It was still considering Sasuke. He couldn't understand why though.

Sai didn't know what to do. He had contemplated going back to his usual emotionless self, but something kept him from doing so. He also thought of asking Danzou for more missions, but he didn't want to run away from his problem. And besides, he knew Danzou wouldn't accept. Especially since Danzou still had him watching Sasuke. When Sakura came back, Sai told her that with Sasuke back, Sai didn't feel safe with his relationship, and that's why he broke it off. Sakura was confused, but didn't pressure it further. Especially since she saw Naruto and Sasuke hanging out a lot. Sasuke didn't ask Naruto about going out with him; he knew the smart move would be to give Naruto some 'time'. Naruto was also still confused. He liked Sasuke's company, but he missed Sai. He felt void without him. What hurt Naruto most, though, was that he knew Sai was avoiding him. Naruto knew that Sai still had to keep an eye on Sasuke, and that he was doing it from a distance. Once, Sasuke noticed this.

"That's creepy. Your ex is stalking you." Sasuke said one day when he noticed Sai hidden on a tree a good distance away.

Naruto said nothing, since he knew that Sai was trailing Sasuke, and not him. He looked at the ground sadly. Sasuke noticed the blonde's despondent mood and offered him a pat on the back. This went on for almost a week.

One night, Sasuke looked around for Naruto. He searched everywhere, going to Ichiruka's constantly, just in case Naruto appeared there. Sai had gone to make another report on Sasuke, so he wasn't there to prevent what was to happen. Sasuke eventually entered a bar and found Naruto there. His form was everywhere, drunk.

"Yo! … Bartender! *hic* I paid for another drink! Now *hic* where's my sake!?"

Sasuke frowned and walked over to him just as the bartender handed him the drink. Naruto gulped it down.

"Gimme….anoder one plees… *hic*"

Sasuke looked at the bartender and shook his head. He took Naruto's elbow and pulled him away.

"Hey…wass….wassss going on…*hic*?" Naruto walked, stumbling due to his disorientation,

Sasuke guided him out. He supported Naruto by wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders. Naruto leaned into him. Never having told Sasuke that he no longer lived with Sai, that's where Sasuke took him.

"Here we are." Sasuke said once they were outside the apartment.

Naruto fumbled in his pocket and took out the key. He'd kept it, since he couldn't bring it in himself to throw it away. Naruto lifted up the key and tried to put it in the lock, to no avail. Sasuke took the key from Naruto and opened the door to Sai's apartment. He led them inside, closing the door behind him.

"Man! I miss this place!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke didn't know what the blonde was talking about. He ignored it, thinking it was due to all the sake the teen had drunken that he was speaking nonsense. Sasuke led the two of them into Sai's room. Naruto plopped himself on the bed. He inhaled deeply. A stupid grin appeared on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He smiled slyly and leaned down, kissing Naruto's lips. Naruto cooperated for a while before he pushed Sasuke away. He looked at the other teen disoriented.

"You're…you're not Sai… *hic*"

Sasuke's smile remained. He shook his head and stroked Naruto's cheek.

"No. I'm not, but…" Sasuke traced Naruto's lips with his finger tips. "I'm even better."

Sasukek leaned in for another kiss, but Naruto pulled away before Sasuke could lay their lips together. Naruto sat up, looking around, confused. He didn't know what was going on. Sasuke was going to take this to his advantage. Hopefully, Sai would come in and see. Sasuke pushed Naruto down, and Naruto, being weak, just fell back. Sasuke lay next to him and unzipped Naruto's jacket.

"C'mon Naruto. You loved me…can't you muster up some of those feelings again." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "I'm sure that you can love me again…"

Sasuke gave Naruto's cheek a kiss. Naruto moaned a little in pleasure. His skin tingled at the touch. He turned and began to kiss Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke…" He moaned in a heated breath.

Sasuke smiled. He kissed Naruto back. Pretty soon, there was a flash of clothes and the two were naked. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't all there, but he didn't care. If everything went as planned, this would be the end of Naruto's relationship for good. Nothing would be able to repair their relationship after this for sure.

Sai made his way back home. He frowned when he found his apartment door open. He brushed it aside as a mistake he must've forgotten. Sai sighed and stared around. He still had memories of Naruto everywhere. As many times as he wanted to throw them out, he just couldn't. What he did throw out, though, was the painting he had worked so hard on. Sai looked around at all the Naruto memorabilia. It had almost been a week and he still couldn't forget.

Sai frowned when he heard something strange coming from his room. Slight noises that almost seemed familiar. Sai walked over cautiously. As he got nearer, the voices were more recognizable.

"Ah! Naruto! More! Please! Faster! Faster! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Sai frowned more, "Sasuke…?"

Then, there was the other voice.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The second voice belonged to Naruto. Sai walked over to his room and slowly opened the door. Though he only opened it a fraction, he was able to see everything. The tiny creak the door made wasn't heard due to the two teen's moaning. The moment Sai saw Naruto wrapped all over Sasuke, entering _him_, Sai felt his heart stop. The image engraved itself in his brain. Sai's eyes widened and his legs felt weak instantly. They gave away, and Sai would've fallen if he hadn't caught himself on the door frame. Sai's eyes teared up. His heart thrashed against his ribcage. Sai felt like there was no air. Suffocating, Sai willed himself up. He turned and ran. Sai drastically fought back tears and failed when they silently fell out of his eyes. Sai ran away as fast as he could until his legs could no more. He panted, lungs searing in pain, but it would never compare with the pain in his heart.

Sasuke felt pleasure and triumph all over. Naruto inside him was like no other elation he'd ever felt. Being under the blonde who chanted his name was satisfying, but what Sasuke enjoyed more was seeing Sai's expression through the crack in the door. The way the pale boy fell apart just fed his hunger for more. When he saw Sai turn and run, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

Naruto awoke the next morning with a killer headache. He opened his eyes groggily, eyes still half shut. He looked around, confused. He placed a hand on his head. He couldn't recall anything.

"Where am I…?"

"Morning. Happy New Year."

A voice spoke next to him. Naruto looked and who he saw laying next to him only made his headache increase even more. Sasuke smiled up at him. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat quickly. What had he done!?

"OH HELL NO!"


End file.
